The Shrunken Trainer
by MBenz4268
Summary: Eve Tanner was just a regular girl. Until an altered Pokeball shrunk her down to four inches tall. With her new Pokemon friends she tries to find a way to reverse her condition. First story in a series. Proofread by OPFan37.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there party people! MBenz here with my first Pokémon story! This is actually something I've had on my mind for a while now but I didn't want to write it down until I got the Hoenn remakes (mostly for location reasons) but now that I have Alpha Sapphire I thought I would finally write this! But… I think I'll still get a couple things wrong so if something needs correcting let me know in the comments. I plan on making this a small series so when this story "ends" there might be more later on. Enjoy!**

The sun shone brightly in the city of Rustboro in the Hoenn region and people and their Pokémon were already buzzing about with activity; especially two girls in particular coming out of the Pokémon Center.

"Come on Eve! We gotta hurry or we'll be late!" Called out one of the girls who looked to be about fourteen years old to the other who looked to be about the same age. She had short violet hair with small braids in the front held together with beads, small glasses in front of her silver eyes, wearing a light blue dress shirt, a matching darker blue shorts and black Mary Jane shoes. The most noticeable thing about her was that she had a Plusle and Minun riding on each of her shoulders.

"Ok ok! Geez Mackie, the Devon Corporation doesn't open for another twenty minutes!" Eve responded to her friend with a laugh. In contrast to Mackie's slightly nerdy appearance, Eve seemed to look more like a popular girl, minus the snobby attitude. She had wavy blond hair that reached her waist which seemed to pop with her bright green eyes, wore a sleeveless yellow sundress that faded to orange around the skirt area and white and red running shoes.

Mackie rolled her eyes playfully "I know that! But you know I can't wait to see what my dad has been working on for months ever since Devon Corp hired him for that special project and he promised to show me around for my birthday. Right guys?"

"Pra!/Mai!" Her Plusle and Minun squeaked happily in agreement

"Don't worry Mackenzie. I'm sure your father hasn't forgotten we were coming today." Said a middle age woman with violet hair like Mackie's done in a loose ponytail wearing a plain fuchsia shirt and khaki pants and slip on shoes. "By the way Eve, your parents are calling you from home."

"Ok, thanks Mrs. Russo." Eve thanked as she ran back inside the Pokémon Center, passed all the trainers with their Pokémon and Nurse Joy with her Chansey taking a Makuhita in a gurney and over to the video phones.

She sat over to an open chair to face a phone with a lit screen. "Hey Mom, hey Dad."

"Hi sweetie! Are you alright? Rustboro is a long drive from Fortree; did you sleep enough at the Pokémon Center?" fretted her brown haired mother over the screen until her husband put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nicole calm down, Eve's still in one piece and I'm sure the Russo's are taking care of her and more importantly that she's behaving. Isn't that right?" Said her father, more confirming the last part than asking.

"Yes Dad, I'm fine. Where's Lilly?"

"Right here!" Cheered a 7 year old girl popping out from the bottom of the screen; her curly brown locks slightly covering her eyes as she blew them out of her face. "Hi Evey! How's the big city?"

Eve giggled at her little sister's enthusiasm "Pretty awesome Lilly! I'm actually going to Devon Corp right now. We're going to see Mackie's dad and what invention he's working on!"

"Wow! That sounds cool! But…" Lilly trailed off as if waiting for Eve to figure out something.

"*Sigh* Yes I promise I'll bring you a souvenir." Eve exhaled jokingly as Lilly's little eyes brightened once again. In the background she noticed a certain Grumpig sweeping the floor behind her family. "Hi Gilbert! You miss me?"

"Grumpig! Grum!" Gilbert waved back with a smile.

"EVE! ARE YOU DONE YET?!" Eve heard Mackie yelling from outside.

Eve's mother chuckled a little. "Sounds like you better get going. Don't want to keep the birthday girl waiting! But promise me you'll be careful…"

"Don't worry Mom, I'll be fine. I'll see you guys in a couple days."

As Eve said goodbye to her family and hung up the phone she sighed at what her mom said. She was never overprotective but this is the first time she's gone this far from home without her family.

 _I wonder if she'll be this nervous for when I ACTUALLY start my journey…_ She thought to herself as she made her way out the Pokémon Center.

"Don't worry Mackie, I didn't forget you!" Eve said playfully as Mackie's Plusle and Minun jumped of their trainer's shoulders and circled her feet.

"Well come on! Let's go!" Mackie exclaimed as she dragged her by the arm as they ran off, with Mackie's mother telling them to be careful as she ran behind them.

As they ran, Eve thought once again about starting a Pokémon journey. She would've started at age ten, like pretty much everyone else but she broke her leg when she fell out of a tree and she missed her opportunity. Honestly she thought it was a good thing that happened, because she had no idea what she wanted to do for her journey, to try the Gyms, the Contests or something else. She hasn't even decided on what Starter Pokémon she wanted, so her parents suggested she wait a little bit longer until she decides what to do, luckily there was no age limit on when to start being a trainer. Although her primary reason to coming to Rustboro was to join her best friend, her other reason was to see if this trip can give her an idea on what to do.

They stopped in front of the Devon building to find a man with short black hair with glasses and a lab coat alongside another older man with silver hair and a purple suit.

"Hi Daddy!" Mackie greeted as she hugged her father.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart! You're excited about today are you?"

Mrs. Russo chuckled in agreement as she gave her husband a kiss "It was all she could talk about for the whole week, Jay."

"Yeah no kidding!" Eve joked as Mackie gave her punch in the shoulder.

"Well let's not keep anybody waiting, huh?" Spoke up the other man with them.

"Again, thank you so much for allow us to look around Mr. Devon." Mrs. Russo thanked as she bowed slightly to the Devon Corp president.

"Not a problem at all. Jay told me so much about his daughter wanting to be inventor, so why not help inspire a new generation?"

Mackie then started to blush a little. "Thanks sir, I'm trying the best I can. I have a little help from my Plusle and Minun." Her two Cheering Pokémon nodded enthusiastically.

Mr. Devon laughed heartily "Let's get started shall we?"

 **Later…**

Mr. Devon led his guests into the building showing the process of a lot of what they develop everything from the Pokenav Plus to other inventions they haven't really finished; he noticed that the girl that was apparently a family friend was looking like she had something else on her mind. While the others were looking at something else he decided to talk to her.

"Poké for your thoughts?" He asked her suddenly making her jump a little. "It's ok, you can tell me."

Eve sighed a bit. "I don't know… Mackie is so sure of what her dream is, but… I don't. I'm 14 and I should've started my journey already, but I keep putting it off…"

The older man rubbed his chin with thought before he continued talking "Listen, Eve was it? No one wakes up one morning knowing what they want to do with their lives. For some it takes a little longer to find their calling, you'll find yours. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I bet whatever it is it'll fit you to a tee." Mr. Devon said to her with an assuring smile which Eve returned.

"Now let me show you a very special project that I called Jay here over. Because of his years in Silph Co. in the Kanto region we were able to work off the plans for something like this."

Mr. Devon the gestured Eve and the Russo's over to a corner of the room that was lined with computers hooked up to something that looked like some kind of Pokéball but it was black on top with a green 'O' on top and the white bottom with blue lines crossing it.

"Say hello to the Omni Ball. For years Pokéballs were meant for carrying around Pokémon and nothing more but imagine us being able to store large objects in the palm of your hand. It would save space and time for traveling and transporting." Mr. Devon explained as Mackie looked at the Omni Ball with wonder in her eyes.

"That's amazing! Why didn't you tell me you were doing something like this Dad?"

Mr. Russo rubbed the back of his head. "Well I wanted it to be a surprise and besides there's still a few… kinks in the system."

Eve tilted her head in confusion "What do you mean?"

Before he could answer the room was suddenly clouded in smoke, obscuring everyone's vision and making them cough.

"W-What's going on here?!" Mr. Devon demanded.

What they didn't notice was that a Sableye running by their feet and swiping the Omni Ball from its perch. It wasn't until it accidently ran into Eve's foot was when she noticed what was going on.

"Hey!"

The Sableye yelped in fear and started to run out the door, with Eve running after it and Mackie noticed this as well.

"Eve!" She cried out as he ran after them with her Plusle and Minun close behind. When the smoke cleared everyone noticed what had transpired.

"Someone's stolen the Omni Ball!" Mr. Devon exclaimed with shock.

"W-Where are the girls?" Mrs. Russo looked around with worry.

 **Meanwhile…**

Eve and Mackie ran after the thieving Sableye only to be stopped when a Koffing and a Golbat appeared in front of them.

"We got this! Get that Sableye!" Mackie assured as Plusle and Minun sparked their cheeks ready for a battle. Eve nodded and managed to run pass them, the Koffing was about to go after her but ultimately getting distracted with a Thundershock.

"Mai! Mai!" Minun taunted the Poison-Type to get its attention.

As the battle started to happen the Sableye got distracted when the alarms started to go off, allowing Eve to catch up to it and trying to grab the Omni Ball but manage to snap back into focus and got into some sort of tug-of-war with her

"Let...Go!" Eve stained as she kept pulling.

"Sableye!" the Ghost/Dark type protested as it pulled back.

Meanwhile Plusle managed to use Spark on the Golbat making the two of them push forward, knocking over Eve and onto the Omni Ball's button. The ball started to spark and open up as the unthinkable happened: it sucked Eve in!

"EVE!" Mackie screamed in horror of what happened as Mr. Devon, her parents and several security officers came down to see what was going on. The Golbat took advantage of the confusion and knocked Plusle off itself and used Sludge Bomb on both mice Pokémon, Suddenly a Kadabra appeared in front of them.

"Kadabra!" it commanded the Koffing to use Smokescreen again and used its cover to Teleport to transport it and its comrades away… along with the Omni Ball.

When the smoke cleared the Russo's noticed their daughter looking hysterical.

"Mackie what's wrong?" Mr. Russo asked trying to calm her down.

"T-the b-ball… E-Eve… sucked in…!" She blubbered out trying to speak coherently but her father's eyes widened when he realized what she was trying to say.

"Don't tell me…" He breathed hoping she was mistaken but Mackie's tears told him otherwise.

He frantically pulled out what looked like a (seemingly) toy chair from his pocket _Oh no…If it's true that Eve really did get sucked in…_

 **Welp… this is my start. Sorry if it feels awkward, this is my first time writing scenes like this and even I'm not sure how I feel about it, some pointers could really help me out. Oh by the way I should clear up now that this story (and any other story involving Pokémon) will have both game logic and anime logic so if you notice anything, now you know why.**

 **Like what you see? Anything you wanna ask? Comment below and let me know! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel better about this chapter than the last. Hopefully someone out their likes it…**

Midway through Route 116 the Kadabra and its cohorts teleported themselves in front of a lady in her mid twenties with tan skin, shaggy red hair in a ponytail with long bangs covering one of her hazel eyes, wearing a black midriff top, gold bracelets and earrings, and jeans with holes in them.

"Kadabra." The Psychic-Type said as he made the Sableye hand over the Omni Ball to their trainer.

"This… is it? **That's** the so-called Omni Ball he wanted us to get?" She asked incredulously as her Pokémon nodded their heads. "Pheh… I was expecting something more impressive looking. Oh well, as long as I'm getting paid. Good work guys, return!"

She then pulled four Pokéballs from her belt and recalled them, while subsequently took out another one and tossed in the air, revealing a Flygon.

"Alright girl, let's head to Slateport!" She said as her Flygon cried eagerly. The woman placed the Omni Ball into her brown satchel, hopped on the dragon Pokémon and took off into the sky, not noticing the storm clouds rolling in.

 **Meanwhile…**

 _This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening!_ Eve thought in a panicked state as she saw nothing but an ovular room of light from being **inside** the Omni Ball but still managed to hear unfamiliar voices from the outside. She tried pounding on the walls to see if it would force her out but to no avail and the more time went on, the more scared she got.

 _What am I gonna do…?_

 **Back outside…**

"Dang, this storm came out of nowhere!" The thief complained as the rain poured down heavily on her as her Flygon already passed Mauville City and flying over Route 110. As if the rain clouding her vision wasn't enough, there was an also harsh wind that was making it difficult for her Flygon to navigate.

"FREEEEE!" Cried a voice from within the storm.

The woman tried to look to see where the shriek was coming from, but noticed too late as the winds blew a struggling Butterfree right into the Flygon's face. Being startled, Flygon started to flail around trying to shake the Butterfree off.

"Whoa, Flygon! Easy girl!" Exclaimed the Flygon's trainer as she clung for dear life, but with all the jostling around her satchel's opening unhinged itself and spilled its contents, one of them being the object that she stole.

"The Omni Ball!" She exclaimed as she saw the altered Pokéball fall to the ground below while trying to get her Flygon to calm down.

Meanwhile the Omni Ball falls into the branches of a tree and right into a sleeping Vileplume's head.

"Vile!" Being jolted awake by a feeling in its center, the Vileplume blew hard to get the foreign object out and it managed to send it flying across the woods and smashing it into a tree; forcing Eve out.

"Well…that was fun." Eve said in a daze, trying to hide her frustration with some dry humor. That is until she opened her eyes and she looked around in horror to see that everything around her looked **enormous** ; even the dandelions where twice her height.

"No…no…no…" She hyperventilated as she backed away from the shattered pieces of the Omni Ball but accidently stepping on a Wingull's tail.

"Ow!" Shouted the Wingull in irritation as it flew away, seeming not to notice the tiny human as it knocked her into the lake beside her. While Eve was a decent swimmer, the day's events didn't make her think straight plus with each raindrop feeling like a bunch of punches was making it hard for her to stay afloat. Just as Eve was about to lose consciousness she felt something come from below her.

She starting coughing out the excess water and looked around to find that she was on the back of something blue moving towards the edge of the lake but felt so weak that she couldn't see what exactly. It wasn't until they got to some sort of opening in a tree and her savior set her down was when her vision cleared to see a Mudkip with a Nanab Berry in its mouth.

"Wow, you look just like a human! Only…smaller." The Mudkip said in a voice that sounded like a young boy as he swallowed his berry whole.

Eve's jaw dropped "Y-You can talk?!"

"You can understand me?!" Exclaimed the Mudkip mirroring her expression. But his question was ignored as Eve backed herself against the wall, shaking from both fear and the cold.

"Ok if you can hear me then there's no way you're a human. They don't understand us!" Mudkip said almost to himself in denial of what's happening.

"I **AM** HUMAN!" Eve shouted at Mudkip, who was a bit startled by the outburst. "T-This can't be real! I gotta be dreaming!"

She then started to pinch herself all over to try to wake herself up, to the point of almost drawing blood and she would've if Mudkip hadn't given her a nudge to make her stop.

"Hey quit it! You're not dreaming so stop or you're gonna hurt yourself!"

Eve stopped but she kept shaking and her eyes were starting to mist over. Mudkip's expression turned from irritated to concern. "Hey… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you. Please don't cry…"

"You try being inches tall and tell me how that feels!" She retorted back. She didn't want to sound mean but this whole day was getting to her.

"Well… I AM just a Mudkip. People and Pokémon look down on me all the time." Mudkip answered almost like he hated to admit it. Eve was going to respond until she heard a loud thud that shook the ground. She yelped when she saw a large healed boot right by the tree's entrance. Seeing her frightened expression Mudkip got in front of Eve to hide her.

"Oh no, this is bad! I promised that guy I'd bring this thing in one piece, not **pieces**!" Said a feminine voice. Eve covered her ears since it was pretty loud to her but she recognized it from when she was still inside the Omni Ball.

 _She's the lady that made those Pokémon steal the Omni Ball!_ She thought in realization.

"Ok, Ok, No need to panic, Peyton! Maybe I can still take these pieces back to Slateport! He seemed to know a lot about this ball, maybe he can fix it!"

Mudkip peeked out of their hiding spot to see Peyton picking up these metal pieces and putting them in her brown bag. Then she got on a Flygon and flew away.

"What was that about?" Mudkip asked back at Eve, who seemed to calm down slightly.

"Well… I was at Devon Corp for my friend's birthday and her dad showed me this Pokéball that was altered to carry objects instead of Pokémon…" She started to explain.

"Sounds cool… I think." Mudkip stated (though he didn't know what Devon Corp was).

"It was until these Pokémon came out nowhere and stole it, so Mackie and I tried to stop them. But I accidently got sucked in and well…" Eve trailed off.

"So that's why you're so small?" The Water Pokémon finished for her.

She nodded in return. "And if I had to guess it's probably why I understand you…"

Eve's eyes widened as she gasped with worry. _Oh no Mackie! She must be worried sick about me!_ _So will everyone else!_

"Hey, thanks for saving me, but I gotta get back to Rustboro City. See ya…" She said as she went out the tree now that the rain was reduced to a light drizzle.

"Wait a sec! You can't go by yourself! At your size you'll most likely get eaten by a bigger Pokémon when you're not even half way there!" Mudkip reasoned but made Eve freeze from walking.

"What you need is a bodyguard! Someone to watch your back!" He said eagerly.

Eve turned towards him "Are you… offering?"

"Uh huh! You tell me where to go and I'll keep ya safe along the way!"

"But… why do you want to help me? We just met." Eve couldn't help but ask.

Mudkip then shrugged "It's not every day you meet a tiny human who can speak to Pokémon. You're probably the most interesting thing I've seen for months!"

Eve raised a brow "Is that a complement?"

"If you want it to be!" He responded. In spite of everything that has transpired Eve couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm and he did have a point. At this size she was pretty much defenseless, not mention it would take her forever to get to Rustboro.

 _Maybe I do need help…_ She thought as she turned back to Mud Fish Pokémon with a hopeful grin on his face.

"Alright Mudkip, you got a deal!" Eve said as she gestured for a handshake but hesitated when she realized he didn't really have hands. "Oh… uh…"

But Mudkip still held out a paw and shook her hand, albeit awkwardly. "I won't let you down! By the way you can call me Captain!"

Eve tilted her head in confusion "You have a nickname? I thought you were a wild Mudkip."

The newly named Captain suddenly looked nervous. "Uh… I am wild. I just thought I give myself a nickname to be more unique. I am a special Mudkip after all!" He said returning to his confident demeanor.

Eve was still suspicious with his sudden shift in attitude but decided to drop the subject. "Well nice to meet you Captain. I'm Eve."

 **At Rustboro City…**

"I can't believe this happened…" Mr. Russo said as he paced around the Pokémon Center floor. His wife trying to comfort a still shaken Mackie, with her Plusle and Minun huddled together at her sides. It has been several hours since Devon Corp had been robbed and Eve went missing. Mr. Devon had contacted the Rustboro Police Department on the situation and was already on the case, along with notifying the departments in other cities just in case.

He was trying to think of who would want to steal the Omni Ball since the only ones who knew about it where those who worked at the company (along with Mr. Devon's son) and no one was allowed to share information to anyone outside that circle. But right at this moment all he worried about was Eve, who he and his wife cared for like their own daughter since she and Mackie knew each other since kindergarten. They called her parents earlier as well and were on their way from Fortree City as they speak, but this was something he really didn't want to say to them…

"Honey…" Mrs. Russo spoke up after a while.

His mind snapped back to reality as he turned to face her. "Yes Tia?"

"What were those 'kinks' with the Omni Ball that you mentioned earlier…?"

His face started to pale. "Well… uh…"

"Daddy please tell me! If Eve really is inside that stupid thing what's going to happen to her?!" Mackie exclaimed sounding distraught.

Mr. Russo sighed heavily. He reached back into his pocket and pulled out a toy sized leather chair. His family members' expressions turning bewildered.

"Why are you showing us a toy chair?" Mrs. Russo asked.

"It's not a toy. It's one of the chairs we used as a test subject for the Omni Ball. It went in normal sized but came out… like this." He explained with a pained expression.

Mackie's eyes widened in fear "You mean… Eve gonna be shrunken?!"

"The Omni Ball was never tested on people so I don't know! Let's just hope it doesn't…"

 **In Route 110…**

"Ok Eve, where do we go? I'm not that familiar with human stuff…" Captain asked with Eve riding on his back as she looked around, seeing the Cycling Road right above them.

"Well we're beneath Cycling Road. Hey Captain which way did that lady with the Flygon go?"

"That way." He answered Eve as he pointed behind them.

"Ok… she said she was heading to Slateport so we should go straight ahead of us to get to Mauville City. Maybe then we can find a map or something to find a way to Rustboro. Sound like a plan?"

Captain then crouched down; ready to get going "I'm down with that! Hold on tight!"

"Aye Aye Captain!" Eve said with a laugh as the Mudkip ran off in said direction. But in her mind she couldn't help but worry.

 _Let's just hope there's a way to fix this…_

 **That's the end of another chapter! And why the nickname Captain? Well it's the name of my Swampert in Alpha Sapphire so yeah…**

 **Like what you see? Anything you wanna ask? Comment below and let me know! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's another chapter for you guys! I know people are reading, following and what not, but I would like to see a review to hear what you think… I don't wanna be pushy, but reviews help me write and see what I'm doing wrong…**

"If this is your idea of a joke, I'm not laughing! You told me that this was an easy job for you. Well if it's so 'easy' why did you break the ONE thing I asked you to take?!" Said a man in a furious tone towards the thief Peyton, who rubbed the back of her head nervously; if looks could kill, she'd be dead ten times over. The guy who hired her said he was a former scientist at Devon Corp who was fired months ago. For what reason? Something about trying to make 'improvements' to the Omni Ball that Mr. Devon didn't approve of.

"I-It was an accident! But you helped build the dang thing can't you just fix it?" Peyton retorted. She met up with the guy by Slateport City's shipyards to deliver the pieces what used to be the Omni Ball; hoping it would be enough to please him. But she was wrong…

"No! Because I don't have the Omni Balls blueprints, which is in Devon Corps main computer, which also has one of the strongest firewalls in Hoenn!" He barked back at Peyton, who flinched a little with his tone. The man growled in frustration "When you want something done right you got to do it yourself…"

 **At Route 110…**

Below the Cycling Road, Captain was running through the tall grass as fast as his little legs could take him. But after a few hours he was starting to slow slightly and breathing heavier.

"Hey… maybe you should take a break. You look like you're gonna pass out!" Eve suggested.

The Mudkip turned to the shrunken human on his back "But…*pant*… I thought…*pant*… you wanted…*pant* to get back quickly…"

"Yeah but even I know we're not gonna make it in one day! I really appreciate your help Captain but I don't want to overwork you. So if you wanna rest, you can."

"Oh thank Arceus!" Captain exclaimed as he instantly lay down on his belly, but accidently making Eve fall off him. "Sorry…"

Eve got back up and dusted herself off as she shot him a look. "Next time… give me a warning." She said in calm yet scolding tone.

"Geez… I said I was sorry. No need to get-" Their banter was interrupted by Eve's stomach growling. "Are you hungry?"

His only response back was Eve rubbing the back of her head and blushing with embarrassment. She hadn't eaten since this morning and it was past noon (at least she thought so…) "Maybe a little…"

"Hey, no worries. I'll get something for ya." Captain said as he looked around to find some food. He turned his attention to a Cheri Berry tree to their left.

"You like Cheri Berries?" He asked Eve, who nodded in response. The two of them walked over to the tree as Captain kept looking around the tree as if inspecting it.

"Cheri Berries coming up! Or should I say coming _down_!" He laughed at his own bad joke (and promptly ignoring Eve's flat expression) as he used Tackle on the tree, making several berries fall to the ground… along with a couple Seedots.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" One Seedot exclaimed in irritation.

"Yeah we're trying to eat our sap here!" The other exclaimed as well, but this one sounded female.

Captain was about to head into battle but Eve got in front of him. "I'm so sorry. We didn't know you were already here." She apologized.

The Seedots turned to her with surprised looks. "Whoa! Why is that human so tiny?" Said the girl Seedot as she looked around Eve with confusion.

"And how can she hear us?" Added the boy Seedot.

Eve just gave a sigh. "It's a long story. But again I apologize for me and my friend here. We were just trying to get some berries; we didn't realize you guys were in this tree. Right Captain?"

"Yeah. Right." The Mudkip said in defeat _I really wanted to battle…_

"So if it's ok with you two, we'll just grab these berries and be on our way." Eve suggested hopefully as she grabbed the Cheri Berries' stems.

The two Seedots looked at each other for a moment; this was a pretty weird scenario for them. But this human didn't look like she was lying…

"Ok sure. Help yourselves; this isn't even our tree anyway!" The boy Seedot said.

"Yeah! We were just here for the sap!" Added the girl.

Eve giggled a bit at their answers. "Well thank you!"

She then hopped back on Captain and holding on to the berries. "Come on let's eat somewhere else. Thanks again!"

Captain began walking away as she waved back at the Seedots, who waved with their feet in return.

"I still think I could've battled them." Captain whispered to himself only to get a light smack in the head by his passenger. "What was that for?!"

"Being rude." Eve answered as she took a bite out of a Cheri Berry. "It was just a little misunderstanding; a battle would probably make things worse."

The Mudkip just huffed to himself. He really wanted to battle but she did have a point.

"But I _can_ battle next time right?" He asked eagerly.

"Sure. If you really it's needed for the situation, you can battle when you want; I'm not your trainer plus the fact you're… well… bigger than me, so I can't exactly stop you."

At the mention of the word "trainer" Captain's face suddenly grew distant as he stopped at another tree for rest. Unfortunately for him, it didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey… what's wrong?" Eve asked with concern.

Captain snapped out of his daze and turned to Eve who got off his back earlier.

"Nothing! I was just daydreaming! I'm fine!" He answered quickly with a smile.

"Okay…" Eve responded as she went back to eating.

 _He's definitely hiding something…_ She thought to herself. She wanted to ask further, but at the same time since the two of them practically just met she didn't want to come off as being nosy. _I'll ask another time…_

 **Hours later…**

The sun was starting to set on the skies over Mauville City as the odd duo walked through the entrance to one of Hoenn's largest cities. Eve and Captain looked around the metropolis in awe; understandable since both of them never been in the city. Captain was amazed at the tall buildings and lights, since he's lived in the country practically his whole life this was new experience.

Eve on the other hand her awe was mixed with slight fear. She always heard Mauville was a pretty big placed, but because of her… condition, the city practically dwarfed her. She may have accepted (somewhat…) what happened to her earlier but seeing the large buildings and so many people walking by gave her an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Feeling her shaking on his back Captain turned his head to Eve. Seeing her scared he looked around for a bit until he found a bush with leaves slightly bigger than she was. He went over to it picked a leaf out of a bush and handed it to her. "Here" He said as she looked at him in confusion.

"Use it hide yourself. I can tell you're scared…"

Eve nodded as she took the leaf and covered herself with it. "Thanks…"

Captain gave her a smile as he walked into the city.

…

Nightfall came quicker than expected as the pair went around Mauville searching for a map. Eventually they did when they found the directory of the city with maps of Hoenn underneath; just in case trainers who need them come by.

The two of were under the Square Tower, looking at the map to find the quickest way to Rustboro City.

"Ok… if we take this route we can reach Verdanturf Town. And if we pass through Rusturf Tunnel the next route will take us straight to Rustboro…" Eve mused as she walked around the map.

"Hey Eve…" Captain spoke up with unease in his voice.

"Yeah?" She asked as she looked up.

"I've been thinking… what if your friend isn't there by the time we get to Rustboro? You said earlier you were from a different city, what if she went back home?"

Eve gaze turned somber as her eyes fell towards the map below her feet. Captain practically read her mind on this. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she didn't know how Mackie and her folks would stay in Rustboro. That left one other person…

"Then maybe I can get help from Mr. Devon."

Captain tilted his head. "Who?"

"He's the head of the company that made the Pokéball that shrank me. I only just met him but I think he can help me." Eve explained to him.

"Alright…" Captain said as he started to yawn. "Maybe we should get some sleep… We'll get going first thing in the morning if you like."

Eve nodded at the idea; even started to yawn herself. Captain then lay down behind Eve to allow her to lie beside him, using the map to cover them both.

"Goodnight Eve."

"You too Cap."

Captain closed his eyes to begin to fall asleep, but Eve stayed up a little longer, worry evident in her eyes…

 _I wonder how my family is…_

 **The next morning…**

"Alright Shroomish use Tackle!"

Eve woke up to an unfamiliar voice along with the sounds of a battle. She peeked from beneath the map and looked around to see Captain no longer with her but outside the tower having a battle with a trainer's Shroomish.

Captain counter attacked with a Mud-Slap to the Grass-Type's face and took advantage of the confusion with a Tackle of his own.

"Don't give up Shroomish!" the boy cheered for his Pokémon.

"I won't!" Shroomish understood. Even though Eve understood what it said perfectly his trainer didn't hear it.

"How do you like this? Water Gun!" The Mudkip unleashed the stream of water onto the Shroomish. Eve shook her head a bit; she wasn't a trainer but she still knew basic type advantages. But to her shock she realized that Captain's attack not only barely do any damage, but clean the mud from Shroomish's eyes.

"Uh oh…" Captain said as he realized his mistake.

"Shroomish use Leech Seed!" Called out the boy as Shroomish did as he was told by spitting seeds to the ground and vines came up from where they fell, trapping Captain and sucking up his energy.

"Now's my chance! Go Pokéball!"

Eve's eyes widened as her new friend and bodyguard was about to get captured.

 _Captain!_

 **Sorry if these chapters are kinda short, sometimes my thoughts for chapters vary in size, so some are shorter than I envision them in my head.**

 **Like what you see? Anything you wanna ask? Comment below and let me know? (Pleeeeaaaaseee….) See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was gonna be longer but I didn't want to wait to update. Maybe next chapter…**

"Go Pokéball!" Exclaimed a young trainer as he tossed his Pokéball at the Mudkip before him. Eve mentally braced herself as she watched the ball bounce off Captain's head and he became covered in the red laser. But instead of sucking Captain in, the laser fizzled out and the Pokéball harmlessly fell back to the ground.

"Huh? Why didn't it work?" the boy wondered to himself.

As the Mudkip sighed in relief he didn't notice Eve slightly giving him a glare.

The boy thought over the event on why his ball failed to capture until he remembered what Professor Birch told him.

"Sorry little guy. I didn't realize you belonged to somebody already, are you lost?"

Captain shook his head in response as the Leech Seed vines vanished from his body.

"Well at least let me heal you…" He said as he took out a Super Potion and sprayed him. Afterwards the trainer and his Shroomish left the Mudkip and towards the Pokémon Center.

"As much fun as that was I gotta find some breakfast for Eve and me!" Captain said to himself as he went in another direction. With Eve watching him from below their map.

 _I knew he was hiding something!_

 **Later…**

"Hey Eve! Look what I got!" Captain said in a somewhat muffled voice as he carried a pretty big piece of bread in his mouth and placed it on the map.

"Thanks… but is there … I don't know… something else you need to tell me Captain?" Eve started off with a suspicious look in her eyes.

"Uh… What makes you say that?" the Mudkip asked, putting on his best innocent face.

"Well for instance you **lied** to me about being a wild Pokémon!"

His eyes widened with shock "W-What do you mean? I am wild!"

"Oh really? I saw your battle! Pokéballs only cancel the capture beam if the target already has ties with a Pokéball!" She then saw Captain looking really nervous "Look... I'm not mad at you, alright? But I don't want to start this little partnership of ours with secrets. So why the heck would you leave your trainer to help me?"

The Mudkip still looked nervous for a good moment until he sighed in defeat. "Ok ok, you got me … I do have a Pokéball. I just… don't have a trainer."

"Huh?"

"I'm from Prof. Birch's lab, but I've been there for practically two years. For months I've seen trainers come and go and pick the Treeckos or the Torchics. Not me! Even when I **finally** got a trainer, I wasn't even his first choice! He wanted a Torchic but since I was the last starter and because he wanted to start his journey right away he was stuck with me. I was only with him for a **week** before he took me back to the lab. Why? Because I was losing 'too many battles'. I wasn't terrible per say but he was making me battle a lot of Electric-Types thinking I was part Ground-Type when that doesn't happen until I evolve!"

Captain took a break mid-rant to take a breath as he took an angry bite out of the bread. "That was the straw that broke the Camerupt's back for me. When the professor was asleep I snuck out in the middle of the night. Never looked back."

Eve just stood silent from his little outburst, especially when tears were starting to form in his little eyes. "…How long ago was this? We're pretty far from Littleroot Town."

The Water Pokémon just shrugged "I dunno. A week, give or take."

"Don't you think the Professor would be looking for you?"

Captain scoffed "Pheh, I doubt it. There are other Mudkips that need to be sent to the lab from the reserves, I was just taking up space with my bad luck. So frankly I'm doin' everyone a favor…"

The small human looked at him with some sadness in her eyes. She was starting to think Captain's cocky attitude was just a front for his frustration on being overlooked; he even was still trying to keep up the act by trying to wipe his eyes. Eve actually felt a little guilty as well, sure she was pretty indecisive on which of the starters to choose for her journey but she'd like to think she would've given this Mudkip a chance.

 _Maybe it's not too late…_ She thought.

Eve went over to Captain and gave him a soft rub on his head. "Hey, um… Sorry to hear about that, Cap."

The Mudkip spared her a small glance but didn't really turn to look at her.

"I know this may sound… sudden. And maybe a little weird. But if you like… _I'll_ be your trainer."

"Eh?" Captain squeaked, unsure if he heard her right.

"Let me rephrase that. I may not be… trainer material at the moment, but once I'm normal again I'm gonna start my journey. And when I do, how about you become my starter?" Eve said assuringly giving Captain a small smile.

"R-Really? Y-You mean it?" He asked with hope shining through his eyes.

All she did was give him a nod and smile before a huge grin appeared on the Mudkip's and nuzzled Eve's side.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! You won't regret it! I promise!" He exclaimed happily.

Eve giggled as his nuzzling "Alright then! Now how about some breakfast?"

 **Meanwhile at Rustboro…**

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Tanner… but we still have no information on where your daughter is…" Mr. Devon said sadly to Eve's mom.

"T-This just doesn't feel real…" Nicole whispered quietly as she wiped tears from her eyes. She went to Devon Corp. to see if they had information on where Eve was after she already checked with the police, with the same results, while her husband watched their younger daughter.

"I understand how you feel, heaven forbid if anything ever happened to my Steven I don't know what I'd do. I wish there was more I can do to ease your worry but right now all we can do is pray…" He responded.

Nicole wasn't exactly satisfied with the answer but she nodded in reply "Ok… Thanks anyway…"

As she walked away from him, an employee went over to Mr. Devon with a worried look on his face.

"Mr. Devon, sir! We have a problem!"

…

Meanwhile as Nicole went back to the Pokémon Center she saw Mackie sitting on a bench looking absolutely miserable. Her Plusle and Minun with worried looks etched across their faces as they sat on her lap.

"Pra?"

"Mai mai?"

The little mice's cries went unheard as their trainer stayed silent as tears streamed down her face.

"…Mackie?"

Mackie flinched when hearing Nicole's voice before looking up. "M-Mrs. Tanner…"

"…Are you all right?" She asked the girl.

She fell silent again as she took of her glasses to clean them. But before she put them back on some more tears fell.

"T-This is all m-my fault…" Mackie answered quietly.

"What?"

"It's all **my** fault! Eve's missing because of **me**!" She repeated a little louder than she intended as she started to sob even harder, with her Pokémon trying to calm her down. Nicole quickly sat beside her as held Mackie close into a hug.

"W-Why don't you hate me?! If I hadn't pushed Eve into coming with me this wouldn't be happening!" Mackie exclaimed as she tried to push the adult away from her.

"Don't say that Mackenzie! There's no way you could have known! Eve wanted to come because you're her friend, not because she was forced to. This isn't your fault! Don't blame yourself!" Nicole retorted as Mackie cried even louder into her chest. It broke the woman' s heart seeing the usually upbeat Mackie Russo act so broken.

 _Arceus, if you're listening, please watch over my daughter and bring her back safely…_ She prayed as she rubbed the young girls head to help comfort her.

 **Back at Mauville…**

"Alright Eve. Ya ready to go?" Captain asked the shrunken human on his back as they were heading towards Mauville City's western exit that would take them to Verdanturf Town.

"I'm ready! Let's…" Eve stopped when she thought she heard a noise.

"Something wrong?" Asked Captain noticing her distracted.

"Do you hear that Captain?" She asked back as she got off the Mudkip.

Captain decided to focus his hearing and listen for whatever Eve heard. After a moment he heard very faint groaning.

"Yeah… what is that?"

The two of them looked around to see a Butterfree head right towards them. But it was flying really low and really shaky.

"H-Help…" it (or rather she because it sounded female, despite her voice sounding hoarse) manage to croak before passing out beside them.

"Oh my gosh! Cap, she's hurt!" Eve exclaimed noticing the cuts all over the Butterfree's body.

"W-What do we do?" Captain questioned in a panicked voice.

Eve glanced back at the road in front of her. She wanted to get back home as soon as possible but she would never forgive herself if she left this Butterfree alone.

"Rustboro's gonna have to wait! Let's take her to the Pokémon Center!"

Captain nodded as he hoisted the Butterfly Pokémon on his back as Eve also got back on to hold her in place. With a new resolve they dashed as fast as they could back to Mauville.

 **Hope you like Captain's back story. And what's going on in Devon Corp.? Well you're going to have to wait a few more chapters for the answer (But kudos to whoever guesses).**

 **Like what you see? Anything you wanna ask? Comment below and let me know! See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I haven't been around for a while, but no reviews did put a damper on my mood to write. Well, that and I've been busy writing my other stories. By the way thanks PozzyP for being my first review for this story! This story gave you a Pikmin vibe? I've never played Pikmin but… thanks!**

Captain ran as fast as he could to the Pokémon Center back in Mauville but at the same time that he was careful on not to drop Eve or the injured Butterfree. As they entered the doors before he could get the nurse's attention he knew Eve would get nervous with the attention so he stopped at a potted plant right by the doors.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." He whispered while she hopped off his back and onto the plant.

"Thanks Captain." Eve whispered back.

…

"Mudkip! Mudkip!"

Nurse Joy was typing some medical records on the desk computer but got spooked when she heard the cries. She looked down and saw a Mudkip with a beaten looking Butterfree on its back.

"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed as she got out to the front of the desk and bent down to the Mudkip's level. "Chansey! Bring in a stretcher!"

At that instant a Chansey came in with a stretcher and Nurse Joy picking up the Butterfree and placed gently on it. But she then bent down and picked up the Mudkip. "Just to be safe, let's see if you're all right…"

"Mud…" Captain groaned before turning his head towards the plant. _I don't wanna leave Eve…_

Meanwhile Eve stayed hidden in the potted bush and stayed perfectly still to not draw any unwanted attention until Captain comes back.

 _What's taking him so long? Maybe I should look for him…_ She thought as she took a couple steps forward but instantly froze like a Stantler in the headlights when she saw trainers in the lobby.

 _O-On second thought… I'll wait a little longer…_ Eve thought before turning right back to the plant's trunk. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way since coming to this city; she was never a shy person and honestly a small part of her wanted to get someone's attention to call home but a HUGE part of her mind, maybe even a new found instinct, was yelling at her that that was a stupid and dangerous idea.

She had no idea how anyone would react if they saw her. The Pokémon reacted with shock but quickly got over it if Captain and those Seedot were anything to go by, but people? For some reason that terrified her to no end. Getting attention from the wrong person could be bad for her, whether the person could be a greedy opportunist to sell her to the highest bidder or get scared of her, thinking she's a bug and end up…

Eve had to shake those dark thoughts away quickly, she already felt terrible.

 **An hour later…**

Most of the trainers from the lobby left to head back to their journeys or get lunch in the cafeteria. Captain managed to sneak a sandwich after his unexpected checkup, hoping Eve would forgive him for the delay.

 _I gotta leave a good impression. She's my trainer now!_ He inwardly squealed in delight.

Captain looks around the lobby just in case anyone was still around, seeing the only one other trainer talking to Nurse Joy. He decided to take to use the distraction to jump into the bush where Eve was.

"Cap, where have you been?!" She whispered sharply in annoyance.

"I'm thorry! Nuth Thoy wanded to give me a theckup!" Captian muffled a response. "Wanna thandwith?"

Despite the sandwich in his mouth, Eve managed to understand him. So she broke a big enough corner piece for herself and Captain (somehow) ate the rest whole.

"How's Butterfree?" Eve asked.

"All I heard was something about… fatigue? I bolted as soon as Nurse Joy finished my checkup; I didn't want her to take me back to the lab if she could somehow find out I ran away."

After taking a bite of her "sandwich" Eve sighed a bit. "You think maybe we can sneak into Butterfree's room to check on her? …Y'know, before we leave?"

Captain nodded a bit. "…I guess. You wanna hide again?"

"…Please?

 **Later…**

Luckily Nurse Joy was still at the front desk attending more trainers coming in; the two manage to sneak by to the back undetected by her or the Chansey working about.

With some strain, Captain managed to open the door and to their surprise they saw the Butterfree (with a few bandages) out of bed, looking out the window as she sat on dresser with a half-full dish of water and Pokémon food.

"You're awake?" Captain asked in confusion.

She just turned her to the Mudkip. "Did you bring me here, dear?" She asked in a mature, yet tired voice.

"Well… it wasn't just me." He answered as Eve jumped off his back to reveal herself.

"Oh my…"

"Yeah… I know." Eve said; surprising Butterfree even more.

"You… can actually understand me?"

"It's a little weird for me too…" Eve responded.

The Bug/Flying type fell silent again as she turned back to the window, much to the pairs' confusion.

"…Um, are you ok?" The shrunken human asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Butterfree turned back to them. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind is all…"

Deciding to risk it, she asked again. "You wanna tell us what happened to you?"

Butterfree sighed for a moment, and then glided back to the hospital bed. "Yesterday was the last day of Butterfree mating season. I lived pretty far away from shore before I evolved, so it already took a long time just to get there. But right when I nearly close to… Slateport was it? I was caught in a freak storm and it blew me of course and right into a Flygon's face. I… suppose I caught it by surprise and it attacked me and I fell to the forest."

Eve's eyes widened for a moment when she said "Flygon" but didn't say anything and allowed Butterfree to continue.

"I accidently fell on a sleeping Linoone and I got attacked again. With that combined with the earlier attack and the hours without rest I apparently found you two and, well you know the rest." Butterfree sighed again forlornly. "I was so close… Now I'm too late…"

"Maybe you can go to the next migration…" Captain suggested.

She chuckled sadly at the idea. "It's not that simple sweetie… We Butterfree, male or female, have a small window of opening to mate. It's hard to explain but we need to be exposed to the sea air as soon as we're prime, if you don't… we'll be infertile."

Eve gasped softly at what she said. "So that whole thing about 'a Butterfree not crossing the sea will never have babies thing' wasn't just a myth?"

"No…" Butterfree responded softly, with tears in her eyes. "If that wasn't enough, I had a potential mate but I overslept before the storm and I caught him doing our courtship dance to another female after he already danced for me and I accepted!"

 _Oh… the poor thing…_ The shrunken human thought in sorry for the poor Butterfly Pokémon. While Captain was still a little naïve to mating, he knew when someone got screwed over.

But before they could speak any further they heard footsteps and the door knob turning.

Eve yelped in fright and Captain grabbed her with his mouth and ran under the bed, luckily they were hidden from view thanks to the bed covers.

Before Butterfree could question what was going on, Nurse Joy came through the door.

"Well, look who's awake! Are you feeling any better?" She asked sweetly.

"Free…" Butterfree nodded quietly.

Nurse Joy smiled "That's good. The treatment worked nicely. You were pretty lucky your wounds weren't as serious as I thought, not to mention that Mudkip bringing you went it did. I wonder where it went after I gave it its checkup…"

Butterfree wanted to tell her "under the bed" but given how those two acted she decided against it.

"…Anyway, let me remove your bandages." She proceeded to take off her bandages; revealing that most of her deeper cuts were healed and that were left were a couple of bruises.

"Now you may be healed, just to be safe I would like you to stay overnight to rest. Is that alright?" Nurse Joy asked. Butterfree nodded in response and turned her head slightly towards the window. "Oh you want me to open the window?"

"Free."

She pondered it for a moment but decided to do as requested. "I guess a little fresh air wouldn't hurt. But don't try to sneak out; you really do need the rest."

"Free, Free."

Smiling, Nurse Joy made her way out the door. At that very instance the Butterfree's little helpers decided to come out of hiding.

"What a stroke of luck she opened the window for us, huh?" The Mudkip quipped to the tiny human by his side.

"I guess so." She replied back to him.

"Why did you two hide from her?" Butterfree tilted her head in confusion. "She doesn't strike me as a bad human."

Eve subconsciously rubbed her arm in nervousness so Captain answered for her. "Eve's just being really cautious because she's tiny."

Eve winced a bit at his words. She knew he meant no ill will and he wasn't wrong either, but that didn't mean she liked that she was becoming hyper vigilant of everything.

"I see… why are you so little anyway? This isn't a normal thing for humans, is it?" Butterfree asked.

"Well, no…" Eve giggled a bit despite everything. "Long story short, it was a freak accident with an altered Poke ball."

She then hopped back on the Mudkip's back as he jumped on the bed, and walked towards the open window.

"Are you two leaving?" The Bug/Flying type asked.

"Yeah… we really have somewhere to be. We just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was keeping you from your where you needed to go…" Butterfree said.

"Hey, don't be sorry! I don't think either of us could stand it if we left without making sure." Eve assured.

Butterfree felt a nice fuzzy feeling inside. "Well… thank you."

Eve nodded in response. "You're very welcome. Ready to go, Cap?"

"Ready!" Captain said happily.

"See ya!"

"Bye!"

And with that the odd pair jumped out the window, leaving the Butterfree with her thoughts. _What a charming little duo…_ She inwardly giggled at her choice of words. _But… what do I do now…?_

 **Later…**

Afternoon hours have already rolled in and Eve and Captain just departed Mauville City and resumed their way back on the road, trying to make up for lost time.

"I hope that Butterfree will be ok…" Eve couldn't help but wonder.

Captain turned to his rider. "I'm sure she's fine… Have a little faith."

Eve only nodded to her mount as they continued onward. The trip was pretty uneventful for a while until it started to get dark.

"Hey, Eve… I'm getting kinda tired…" Captain panted to the human who decided walk beside him, to give him a break (even though she really didn't weigh much).

"*Sigh* Alright, we can't rest… its getting dark anyway…" She conceded as they went towards a hollow log.

"How much longer do you think Verdanturf is?" The Mudkip couldn't help but ask. Eve started to look a little crestfallen.

"I don't know, Cap… it feels like we're barely half-way there and we've been walking for hours! At the pace we're going it'll probably be a week before we reach Rustboro!" She ranted for a bit as she saw Captain looking a little taken back from it.

"…I'm sorry Captain. I didn't mean to spring that on you…" Eve apologized but the Mud Fish Pokémon shook his head.

"It's okay Eve. Now we're even since you listened to me rant."

She smiled a bit at her companion and laid down by his side, using his head as a make shift pillow. As they were getting comfortable they heard some light flapping.

"Yoohoo~!" sing-songed a feminine voice.

The two of them look up to see that very same Butterfree they helped flying towards them. They knew because she still had those same light cuts in the same places.

"Butterfree?!" Eve exclaimed in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Captain asked.

Butterfree landed in front of the log's entrance. "Well after I took a light nap back at the Pokémon Center, I felt better than I thought, so Nurse Joy let me go early. I gave it some thought on what I was going to do since I can't go to the migration anymore, then I thought of you two being so nice to me so I figured… maybe I could… join you?"

Eve's eyes widened but only slightly. "Really? How did you know where we were going?

"I remember you two going this way before I passed out so figured you were coming back here." Butterfree took a breath before continuing. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation earlier and I'm really sorry I took a big chunk of your time, sweetie."

"You heard that?" Eve said guiltily as she rubbed the back of your head. "Butterfree I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at myself… for being stuck like this. It's just really… disheartening when several feet become several miles, especially when I'm trying to get home…"

Captain gave his tiny trainer a comforting nuzzle, which she smiled at.

"Would you care to explain how you got this way dear?" Butterfree asked curiously. "Since were gonna be traveling together…" She added the last part hopefully.

Eve giggled a bit. "…Sure. I'm Eve by the way and this is Captain."

"Heya!" Captain greeted. "What's your name?"

Butterfree raised a brow at that question. "I'm a wild Pokémon, sweetie. We don't have names."

"I'm pretty sure not every 'wild' Pokémon just give themselves names like you do Cap." Eve remarked using air quotes for emphasis. Her Mudkip chuckled awkwardly.

Still… maybe Butterfree should have a name. Captain has one so why not her? She'll have to think about it later.

"Anyway… let me explain my story…"

 **To clear something up some routes will be longer than their game counterparts, kinda like the anime so they story could stretch out a little more.**

 **Like what you see? Anything you wanna ask? Comment below and let me know! See ya!**

 **P. S. Who else is excited for Sun and Moon?!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! I'd like to thank those who reviewed for their nice words, they kept me going to write this chapter! Boy did we Pokemon fans got a bombshell a couple days ago didn't we? We FINALLY got more news on Sun and Moon, like real gameplay footage and starters! Rowlet, Litten and Popplio, for the first time I'm legitimately torn on which one to choose!**

 **Enjoy!**

It has been nearly a day and a half since Eve and her Pokemon friends have left Mauville City to try to reach Verdanturf Town. Sure Eve was a little frustrated with how long it was taking, but the Mudkip and Butterfree accompanying her made the trip a little more fun.

"...And she says 'no but I have Krabbies!'" Captain laughed as he gave the punchline to a joke he just finished. *1)

Eve chuckled awkwardly as her face turned beet red from the dirty joke. Their new companion, Margie the Butterfree, while a fan of puns (hence her new nickname), couldn't help but blush immensely from the innuendo.

"C-Captain, where did you learn such a joke?" Margie stuttered out.

"I heard one of Birch's assistants tell it once, why?"

"Cap..." Eve continued for the still flustered Butterfree. "Do you even know what that joke means?"

"Uh..." Captain tilted his head in confusion, confirming the tiny human's suspicion.

 _Wow_... Eve thought as she shook her head in exasperation. "You know Captain there's this saying 'if you have to ask then you aren't ready to know yet.'"

Captain puffed his cheeks in annoyance for being kept in the dark. As the trio passed the Pokemon Day Care they didn't realize that a pair of beady brown eyes were watching them from behind the fence.

 _Fascinating..._

 **Meanwhile**...

"Hey guys look! Oran trees!" Eve pointed to a couple trees filled with ripe Oran Berries.

"Guess brunch is in order." Captain said as his passenger jumped of his back.

"Wait here sweetie, we'll get them down!" Margie assured as she and Captain made their way to the berry trees and Eve sat beside a rock to watch. Just when she was starting to relax...

A furry brown blur ran in front her and grabbed the back of her dress with it's teeth and ran off.

"What the?! Guys! Help!"

Captain and Margie dropped their berries as they saw Eve getting carried away. "Oh no!"

...

Eve's kidnapper finally set her down once she noticed they were on the other side of the Day Care Center's gate. She turned around to see that the culprit was actually an Eevee.

"Amazing... so my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. A human no bigger than a Joltik..." The Eevee said in a feminine yet stoic voice.

Eve's eye twitched in irritation. "Sure, pretend I don't have feelings, why don't 'cha? AND WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA KIDNAPPING ME?!"

Eevee's widened very (putting emphasis on 'very') slightly. "And you can understand what I'm saying too? Absolutely incredible..." She said as she started to pace around, mumbling unintelligibly to herself.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Eve exclaimed in disbelief.

"Clementine? Are you there?" Said another voice.

"Eep!" Eve jumped at the voice and hid in a bush, just in time to see an old lady come out of the house with a cart holding several bowls of Pokemon food.

"Oh there you are dearie~! Did you like the books I lent you?" The old lady asked sweetly.

"Eevee." The newly named Clementine responded as she nodded, turning her head towards the books scattered about.

"You finished already? That's a new record! Well how about you have a snack before leave." The old lady said as set down a small bowl of food and picked up the books before walking away.

Eve slowly stepped out of the bush. "Phew... that was close."

"So... you automatically hide yourself from bigger humans as soon as they come near. Interesting..." Clementine droned out as she ate her food.

Eve felt her eye twitch again.

"Water Gun!" Suddenly a stream of water came out of nowhere and hit Clementine square in the face. Then a familiar blue body jumped in front of her.

"Cap!"

"Eve, are you alright?!"

The shrunken human looked behind her to see Margie flying towards her.

"Yeah I'm fine Margie!" Said Eve.

Margie then turned to the Mudkip "Was it really necessary to attack her like that?"

"Hey that she had it coming by running off with Eve!" Captain retorted.

As Clementine was still hacking up water, Eve turned to her friends. "Guys! We should really get out here!"

That immediately brought their focus back as Captain laid down for her to get on his back. As they left Eve suddenly noticed a hole in the fence, big enough for her 'bodyguard' to squeeze through. It was probably how Clementine got through in the first place.

Speaking of Clementine, she finally got her focus back and noticed the tiny human and her attackers have vanished.

While you wouldn't know it from her stoic expression, she was pretty miffed. "Those two have another thing coming if they think I'm going to let the most fascinating anomaly leave without me figuring it out..."

 **Later**...

After the group left (escaped) the Day Care, they gathered as many Oran berries as they could and ran even farther ahead to make sure they put in enough distance.

Once they made sure they were far enough they stopped by a lake so they could finally eat. Well except for Eve who just blankly stared at her berry.

"Is there something wrong, sweetie?" Margie asked in concerned.

"Oh... it's nothing. I'm fine..." Eve sighed.

"Well it sure doesn't sound like nothing." Captain said after he gulped down the last of his berry.

She still remained silent.

"Eve, I'm serious. What's wrong?" The Mudkip repeated, not willing giving up.

The tiny girl sighed in defeat.

"Well... I just... *Sigh* I don't know... I don't know why I'm acting like this..."

Captain and Margie turned to each other in confusion.

"Sweetie... I'm afraid we don't understand what you mean." Margie said.

"Of course don't; the three haven't known each other for very long. Back home I was confident, outgoing, the first one to go up and say 'hi' to a stranger!"

"But Eve, your pretty confident to me!" Captain responded.

"Yeah, around you guys!" Eve retorted "But whenever I'm around another human I freeze up and hide! If hadn't kept on doing that I probably would've gotten help sooner! And at the same time I'm too scared to make a move because there MIGHT be a chance of that person or even Pokemon being a sadist who thinks they can do whatever Arceus-knows-what to me just because I'm no bigger than their FINGER!"

Eve stopped for a moment to let tears fall from her green eyes. Captain immediately left the rest of his dinner at the sight of his trainer's distress and sat by her side as Margie gently nuzzled her with her antennae.

"Eve... is this about what happened with that Eevee earlier?" Captain asked quietly but angrily.

She nodded in response. "She just saw me as something interesting to observe; she didn't even listen to a word I said. If a Pokemon acted like that imagine a person..."

Eve then looked at the two Pokemon comforting her and felt even sadder. That whole experience made her think of something she never thought of before. "Is this how Pokemon feel when they get captured?"

Captain looked at her shocked for a moment. "Eve! Despite my bad luck with getting a trainer I never hated humans! Besides I was born in captivity like all starters, so I've been around humans all my life. And my mom always said that Pokemon benefit from humans as much as you guys do from us, they help us evolve easier, battle new opponents and see places wild Pokemon may never see in their lifetime, that's why I've been so excited to finally get a trainer!"

Margie then gave Eve a small smile "I may have been born in the wild, but even I know Pokemon don't mind being captured, by the right humans that is. During my migration they were quite a few Butterfree that had trainers who released them for the event and all of them were really nice people. Both sides were very sad to be apart but the humans put their Pokemon's happiness first."

The Butterfree then gave Eve a serious look in the eyes. "I'm sure you are aware of the Shadow's Warning?"

...Shadow's Warning? What does that... Eve thought in confusion until she thought of a certain story drilled into her memory that had a shadow. Wait...

"If you use your sword to bring harm upon us, with claws and fangs we will exact a toll," Eve recited what she thought Margie meant. "From your kind we will take our toll, for that it must be done. Done it must be to guard ourselves and for it, I apologize." *2)

"So you do know it."

"Y-Yes, every child is taught the Veilstone's Myth to teach us to respect Pokemon. You know the story too?"

Margie nodded. "It goes by a different name for us Pokemon but I think the story is the same. Every hatchling is taught the story not just to ensure our protection against humans but to remember our truce with them. So don't think for a second that we feel all humans are kidnapping us and me and Captain being your Pokemon is our choice."

"And as your Pokemon if anyone tries to harm ya would have to go through us! We'll give them nightmares not even Darkrai himself would imagine!" Captain added trying to sound tough.

At that Eve felt her spirits rise at least a little. As she wiped away her tears and hugged her new friends as best as she could. "T-Thank you guys. R-Really, thank you..."

Unbeknownst to them, a certain Eevee was watching them from the shadows. Clementine was willing to follow her new research subject no matter where it went; just because she was a Pokemon doesn't mean she can't have a scientific mind. But given how the Mudkip and Butterfree would react to seeing her she concluded it be better to watch from afar. For now.

She found it intriguing that a confident human would suddenly turn timid simply because of a size change; at least that was implied from the conversation.

So... how come at the same time she felt a pang of guilt in her chest?

 **Two days later..**.

It was a surprisingly long trip (especially when Captain kept asking 'are we their yet?' every twenty minutes) but they finally made it to the edge of Verdanturf Town.

"Captain you can quit asking that question, cuz we're here!" Eve exclaimed half irritated, half relieved.

"Awesome! Race ya!" The Mud Fish Pokemon shouted as he sprinted ahead.

"Cap!" She called out to no avail. Then Margie bent down in front of her.

"Let's not get left behind shall we?" Margie said.

Eve giggled and hopped on her back, making their way towards the town.

...with Clementine not far behind.

* **1) If you get that reference I love you!**

 ***2) For those who probably don't know this, it's in the Gen 4 games. For more information watch Jwitzz's video about on YouTube. That's where I found it and I thought it was pretty good world building.**

 **Well I'm off to write that epilogue to another story that I keep putting off and after that I'm going to write for Pokemon Awakening again. In case you don't know I'm going back and forth between both stories so keep a lookout!**

 **Like what you see? Anything you wanna ask? Comment below and let me know! See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there everyone! This is a special chapter because I have my very first beta writer! I have trouble with proofreading so special thanks to OPFan37 for helping out!**

 **Now on with the show!**

"Beautiful~!" Said a Murkrow flying above Verdanturf Town looking at a silver ring with a small Water Stone in the middle in his claws. "Almost as beautiful as the lovely lady this is for~!"

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he crashed right into a Swellow.

"Hey, watch where you goin', shrimpy!" The Swellow shouted with irritation as it kept flying.

"Yeah, well the feeling's mutual, jerk!" Murkrow yelled back. "The nerve of some 'Mons! Honestly..."

He paused when he felt something missing between his claws.

"Oh no! The ring!"

 **Meanwhile...**

"Breakfast time!" Cheered Eve and her Pokemon friends.

Margie managed to get some apple slices from a gardener and Captain actually scored half a toaster strudel from the local Nurse Joy thanks to a secret weapon he developed after leaving the lab: 'The Cutsie Eyes of Doom'.

Now the three of them were eating their food behind a bush, out of sight from the townsfolk.

"So... after we finish eating, what do we do?" Eve asked, swallowing a piece of strudel.

"Hey, we got nothing to do here, might as well just leave as soon as we can, right?" Captain suggested.

Margie nodded her head as well. "Captain's got a point, sweetie. We've got no reason stay any longer so-"

Before the Butterfree could finish her sentence something fell out of the sky and conked Captain on the head.

"Ow!" The Mudkip rubbed the spot he got hit with his paw. "What was...?"

The trio looked to see a certain ring in front of them.

"Wow~! I didn't know human jewelry fell out of the sky!" Captain said, obviously impressed.

"Cap. It doesn't work that way." Eve said flatly as she picked up the ring. She couldn't help but flinch a little at the size of the ring compared to her but shook it off as she saw an engraving inside the loop.

"'Love you madly'?" She read the engraving.

"I'm sorry?" Captain questioned.

"That's what it says in the ring. This must've been important to somebody to have it engraved with that..." Eve responded before falling silent for a moment.

"You want to return that ring, don't you?" Margie asked seeing the conflicted look on the small human's face. The Butterfree knew Eve was a good person; of course she would want to return the ring to it's owner. But she was still scared to show herself to people and wanted to get home as soon as she can.

Then Eve got an idea. "H-How about this. I saw a police station not far from here, how about one of you guys drop it off there and they'll find it. Is that ok?"

Margie couldn't help but smile a little. "Of course sweetie. Let me do it..."

"I think not!" Exclaimed an unknown voice.

Suddenly a black blur swooped in and grabbed the ring right out Eve's hands and dragged her partially along the way.

"Eve!" The human's traveling companions exclaimed with worry.

"I'm fine! What happened?!"

The three of them looked up to see a Murkrow flying above them with the ring in it's claws.

Murkrow then flew away, slightly pondering the sight of the impossibly small human. But it only lasted a minute before he narrowly dodged a Water Gun heading towards him.

"What the-?!"

"Get back here!"

Murkrow looked down to see the Mudkip who caused said Water Gun and the tiny human riding on a Butterfree on his tail.

 _'Persistent little things_.' The bird Pokemon snarkily thought. 'No matter!'

"Haze!" Murkrow released a thick smoke from his beak to distract them.

Too bad Eve caught on to his idea.

"He's gonna get away!" She exclaimed with worry.

"Not if I can help it! Gust!" Margie shouted as she flapped her wings to create strong winds to blow away the smoke. "Maybe this can help! Sleep Powder!"

Margie then flapped her wings again to release blue powder from her scales. It hit Murkrow straight on but he looked unfazed.

"It didn't work?!" Captain shouted from below them .

"He's gotta have Insomnia for an Ability!" Eve realized.

At that the Dark/Flying type managed got some distance from them. "Ha! Sayonara, suck-ACK!"

He didn't even finish his sentence before being hit with a Swift attack that came out of nowhere and made him plummet to the ground near the corner street.

"Where did that come from?" Eve questioned.

"Who cares! Let's get 'em!" Captain responded back as the three of them continued on.

Unbeknownst to them, the culprit of the Swift attack came out of hiding when the coast was clear.

"Hmm... It appears my attack was stronger than anticipated..." Clementine the Eevee spoke quietly to herself.

 **...**

"Ow..." Murkrow groaned, little black stars ironically dancing across his vision. "What the heck hit me?"

But he didn't dwell on the thought long before his vision cleared and he saw the ring on the ground in front of him.

"Jackpot, baby!" He exclaimed with glee before he realized he was slightly elevated off of the ground. "Huh?"

"Grrrrr..."

The sound of the growling made Murkrow's thoughts screech to a halt. ' _Awwww...poop.'_

He turned around to see the face of a very angry Granbull he had the misfortune of landing on while it was napping.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

...

Around the corner our trio of travelers heard the scream.

"What was that?" Captain asked.

His question was suddenly answered when they saw the culprit Murkrow flying away in a panic from a really angry Granbull.

"What did you do?!" Eve (still perched on Margie) accused.

"It was an accident, I swear! Now quit standing there and RUN!" Murkrow squawked back as they got closer.

But Margie fluttered closer to the Granbull. "I got a better idea. Sleep Powder!"

She then released the blue dust onto the Fairy type. This time the attack did it's job and sent the Granbull flopping face first into both the ground and Dream Land.

"Nice going, Margie!" Eve complemented.

The Bug/Flying type smiled at the praise. "Thanks, sweetie!"

"Uh... guys?" Captain interrupted.

The two stopped and noticed Murkrow flying back towards the direction they just came.

"Hey!"

 **Later**...

Murkrow (now with the ring back in his grasp) went over to a small flower garden with a quaint little tree in the middle. He turned behind him for a moment to check if those three were still following him.

"Good... they finally gave up. Now I can finally give this to my lady~!" He exclaimed to himself.

He kept flying to the tree to see a Swablu perched on a branch, grooming her wings.

"Hey there beautiful~! I know this may be sudden. I'm just a lowly bird and you've got looks that put Milotics to shame but I hope we can go out together."

Murkrow then pushed the ring in front of him and bowed before the Swablu. "Please accept this ring as a token of my affection."

It was silent for a moment but the Swablu did something he didn't expect:

She laughed at him!

"Y-You're kidding right? Me, go out with you? A little pickpocket? Ha! I'd rather go out with a Grimer!

Murkrow's world crashed down around him, along with his heart. "W-Wha...?"

"Hey babe!" Called out a Swellow, the very same one he crashed into earlier, as he perched next to her. "This guy bothering you?"

"No, babe. I'm fine. Let's get out of here." She answered as the two of them flew away, leaving behind a stunned Murkrow.

"But... But... But..."

"That's why you wanted the ring?"

He turned to see Eve, Captain and Margie walk up to the tree from behind him.

"W-What are you doing here? And how much did you hear?" Murkrow asked in surprise.

"We heard enough..." Eve answered. "Did you really think giving her a ring would get her to go out with you?"

"Plus the fact that I'm ruggedly handsome!" He replied with surprising confidence before it fell again. "It works for humans, doesn't it?"

Eve shook her head "Not always. I have a neighbour who did what you did too: try to win the girl over with stuff. It worked for a while but that relationship ended up going nowhere. So, and I apologize if this sounds mean, maybe it's a good thing you find out now that Swablu was no good for you."

Murkrow opened his beak to retort but closed it again, having no convincing argument. His eyes went back to the Water Stone ring on the ground. "I'm guessing you want this back, huh?"

"Yeah..." The shrunken human said before going over to him. "Do you know who that belongs to?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Because you're going to give it back to the owners."

That surprised the bird Pokemon. "What? Why me?"

"Like I said, you know who it belongs to. And I know it's a Murkrow thing to take shiny things, but that ring has sentimental value to someone. Call it a hunch, but I don't think you're a bad guy."

Murkrow fell silent again and looked at the tiny human before him. ' _Huh. Little Lady has a way with words...wait...how can she understand me?!'_

 **Later...**

"I don't think it's here Mom..." Said a girl, slightly younger than Eve (Well, at her proper size), as she and her mother kept looking in the grass around their house.

"Vaporeon..." The family Vaporeon agreed.

"It has to be! I can't lose that ring!" Cried her distraught mother. It was the engagement ring her late husband gave her; custom made with a now powerless Water Stone that made her Eevee evolve when they first met. She only took it off for a second to wash dishes and when she looked again it was gone!

"Mom, look!"

The woman looked up to see a Murkrow (with a guilty look on its face) with her ring in it's beak.

"M-My ring!"

The Dark/Flying type landed and placed the ring at her feet. "Murkrow..."

"I think that Murkrow took the ring but now it's giving it back." The girl guessed.

The mother gingerly picked up the ring and placed it back on her finger. She looked at it sadly before patting the Murkrow on the head. "Thank you. I'm glad you gave it back..."

The bird blushed a bit. "Krow..."

The family turned back to their house but the Vaporeon stayed behind for a moment and nodded her head in acknowledgement to Murkrow before joining her masters.

Murkrow couldn't help but smile a little...despite having a beak.

...

"You were right, Little Lady. That did feel nice." Murkrow admitted to Eve as she and her companions were heading to Rusturf Tunnel a little further away from town.

"See! I knew it would." Eve said with a smile. "Well... as fun as that was, we better get going."

Captain then spoke up. "Sure Eve, but quick question: why is Murkrow still here?"

"Captain! Don't be rude!" Margie scolded the Mudkip.

"The Whismur in that tunnel are really, really, REALLY skittish. One wrong move and they'll cry so loud your brain will turn to mush! Luckily I know a Whismur by the entrance who will guide us through. Consider it a peace offering for the trouble I caused ya..." Murkrow explained. "Also... I hope you don't mind, but... mind if I join ya Little Lady?"

Eve's eyes widened in surprise, as did the others. "Really, why?"

"After the whole Swablu fiasco I need a change in scenery and I wouldn't mind joining a tight crew like you guys. You know, if you'll have me?"

Eve smiled a bit.

"And not to mention that they are plenty of other ladies out just waiting for me~!" He added wth stars in his eyes.

That made everyone sweatdrop and the spying Eevee, Clementine, tilt her head.

 _'It seems that Murkrow is more interested in females than jewelry... How unusual...'_ She thought.

 **Noon that day...**

"...Ok, um. Here's the exit..." A Whismur said as she guided the now quartet (and a still following Clementine) through Rusturf Tunnel.

"Thanks again, Whismur." Said the Murkrow now nicknamed Romeo (Eve thought it was very fitting) before the Normal type turned back to the cave.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?" Romeo said somewhat smugly.

"Well, I admit it that helped us through the tunnel quicker!" Captain responded.

"We're almost there Eve! What do you think?" Margie asked Eve, who was perched on the Mudkip's back.

"I'm both excited and nervous..." She admitted. Eve was glad that they're so close to Rustboro but can't help but be scared on how people would react to seeing her.

*Grumble*

Her thoughts broke when she heard her mount's stomach growling.

Captain blushed with embarrassment. "Heh, heh... Guess it's lunch time!"

The small group laughed a little at his expense until Eve spoke up. "I guess a lunch break wouldn't hurt."

 **A new friend joins the group! Funny thing is before writing this I probably changed Romeo's nickname and how he joins at least twice, but I think I'm satisfied on what I decided to end up with. Well back to Pokemon Awakening I go!**

 **Like what you see? Anything you wanna ask me? Comment below and let me know! See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello there! Time for another chapter, once again proofread by OPFan37! And... um... I got nothing else interesting to say this time... Sorry!**

It was nightfall by the time the quartet reached the halfway point on the route back to Rustboro City, so the group decided to spend the night in a hollowed out tree, but not before they got some dinner, which Eve and Romeo were looking for, both being perched on an Oran Berry tree.

"Alright, you think we got enough, Little Lady?" Romeo asked as they gathered different types of Berries on a large leaf to use as a makeshift basket.

"Hmm. Let's get one more Berry and we're done." Eve answered as she turned around to see a particularly plump Oran Berry. "Oooh~! That one looks good!"

She made her way carefully towards the trunk of the tree to get the berry above her.

"Need some help, Little Lady?" The Murkrow offered as she kept tugging on her berry.

"N-No, Romeo. I got this!" Eve strained as she pulled. As much as she knew Romeo called her that name out of affection, she didn't exactly like being reminded of her size. It was kind of why she was in the tree with him getting food in the first place. Initially Romeo was going by himself, but she managed to join after some convincing from the others. Eve felt that because of her condition she wasn't pulling her weight (no pun intended).

 _'Just because I'm... smaller... doesn't mean I should be lax.'_ She thought as she kept pulling harder and harder on the fruit. She suddenly felt a "Snap!" and the berry was free but she lost her footing and fell off the branch.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"EVE!" Romeo exclaimed as he flew after her. But he was too late as she fell right into the head of a Vileplume that was just passing by.

"What the?!" The Vileplume exclaimed in surprised. He then blew his top to get the "obstruction" out.

Romeo managed to catch the shrunken human in his claws and flew away back to the branch they were on.

"Eve! Are you ok?!" He asked in concern. "...Eve?"

Romeo's face became pale when he saw Eve gasping for air.

"L-Little Lady?"

 **Later...**

Captain and Margie were at their temporary residence in the hollowed out tree waiting for their companions; passing the time by playing a game of "I Spy".

"I spy with my little eye...something that starts with the letter W!" Captain said.

Margie began looking around to see if anything matched, before spotting a little red caterpillar climbing up another tree further away.

"Is it a Wurmple?" She answered.

"Wow! How did you guess that? It was really far away!"

"Compound Eyes, dearie." Margie answered. "It's good for more than just battles."

"Guys!"

The two looked to see Romeo flying towards them in a panic.

"Romeo? What's wrong? And where's Eve?" Captain questioned.

The Dark/Flying type said nothing as he set his leaf-basket down showing the berries that were gathered. But no one paid attention to that as they saw Eve drawing ragged breaths and slightly twitching.

"Good Alpha above..." Margie said softly.

"What happened?!" Captain yelled angrily at Romeo.

"Little Lady fell into a Vileplume's head!" He responded, not expecting a Mudkip could get so scary.

"Ohh... I knew her going with you was a bad idea!" Captain ranted.

Romeo's eyes narrowed at the Water type. "What's that supposed to mean!? It's not MY fault this happened!"

Captain opened his mouth to say something but felt a hand on his paw. He looked to see Eve, despite paralysed, managing to give him a scolding look.

"...D-Don't..." Eve managed to croak out. "My... fault.."

"But-!"

"Now's not the time to argue!" Margie scolded. "Eve needs our help! Romeo, did you two find any Berries that heal paralysis?"

"I don't know! Check!"

The Butterfree looked through the bounty as quick as she could. The she turned to the males, crestfallen. "Nothing...No Cheri Berries. No Lum Berries. None of these heal paralysis..."

"W-What do we do now...?" Captain said in distraught.

"Salveyo Weed." Said a female voice familiar to two of the three Pokemon present.

 _'No way...'_ The Mudkip thought in disbelief as the group saw Clementine the Eevee in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" Captain asked in a dangerous tone.

"Providing you with a solution." She replied emotionlessly. "When there are no berries to cure paralysis, humans use Salveyo Weed as an alternative."

The Mudkip didn't look convinced. "How do I know you're not lying and trying to experiment on Eve or something?"

"Captain, what if she's right?" Margie tried to reason.

"But Margie!"

"I understand how you feel. I don't trust her completely either but what if this can cure Eve?" Margie said to him seriously before turning back to Clementine. "Alright, where do you get Salveyo Weed?"

"Find a Poliwag."

"...I'm sorry?"

"Salveyo Weed is one of that Pokemon's preferred food. You find a body of water Poliwag live in and there's bound to be Salveyo Weed growing."

"Um... We did pass a small lake a while back and I think I saw a Poliwag there." Romeo spoke up.

"Excellent." Clementine replied as she turned around but Captain got in front of her.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not letting you go by yourself, I'm goin' with ya to see if you're not gonna bring some sort of different voodoo plant to poison Eve!"

"Captain..." Margie warned.

"Fine. You can join me." The Normal-type sighed in annoyance, but she couldn't help but admire his dedication. Not that she would say that out loud.

"If you don't mind I would like to go too." Romeo spoke up. "Little Lady got sick on my watch and I would like to make it right. Gentlemons honor."

"Since when do you follow gentlemons honor?" Captain asked skeptically.

"Hey! I have standards too, y'know!" Romeo cried, offended.

"Are you both finished? I thought you wanted to heal your trainer right away." Clementine said as she was already ahead of them. The two said nothing as they followed the Eevee.

Margie looked down at the sick human below her. "Hang in there, sweetie. They'll bring back the medicine."

While not having the strength to talk, Eve was inwardly scared of knowing that Clementine was there with them not long ago. More importantly though, how did she know she was paralysed?

 **Later...**

The three Pokemon made their way towards the lake, but the whole short journey was filled with tension. Clementine was at the front of the group as Captain remained behind her to "keep an eye on her" whilst Romeo was beside him, feeling incredibly awkward about the whole thing.

"Soooooo..." Romeo whispered to Captain. "What's the deal with you guys and that Eevee? I'm kinda lost here."

"That Eevee over there tried to kidnap Eve a few days ago, apparently she was fascinated by how small she was and how Eve could understand what we were saying; not even letting Eve have a say in anything." The Mudkip explained glaring at the Evolution Pokemon in front of them.

"She tries to hide it but Eve still has issues with what happened to her. It's why Margie and I have been trying our best to make her feel as equal to us as possible..."

Romeo seemed to understand. When he joined this group he was filled in on what they were doing and why Eve was so tiny. Suddenly he felt bad for that nickname he gave her.

Meanwhile Clementine listened in on their conversation without them knowing it. As expected, they didn't trust her. Maybe she did go overboard earlier but she had to see this phenomenon herself! But the more time she spent following them the more she developed... a soft spot for this diminutive human.

From the way she acts towards her Pokemon companions and how they treat her back, she made a logical conclusion that this "Eve" was a decent human being. At least more decent than the human who abandoned her. She wasn't too broken up about it, since she was more interested in books than battling and her previous human bored her. Plain and simple.

Her thoughts stopped for a moment when she saw that they had reached their destination.

"We're here." Clementine said pointing to the lake in front of them. They saw several Poliwag by the water's edge; infact a lot of Water-types that weren't in the water. That set off red flags in there heads.

Captain stepped forward towards the Poliwag. "What's going on here?"

"If you're going for a swim, go somewhere else. There's a really strong and mean old Crawdaunt that claimed the entire lake for himself!" The Poliwag explained.

"Can't you just reclaim the territory back?" Clementine asked.

"Don't you think we already tried that?!" Exclaimed a Golduck in irritation. "But even in large groups that Crawdaunt took us out like it was nothing!"

"We think he might've been ditched by his trainer and is taking his anger out on us..." A Surskit suggested.

"Yeah... it's better that you'd turn back." A Lotad said.

"But we can't turn back! We need Salveyo Weed! It does grow in this lake, right?!" Captain retorted in distraught.

"Um, yeah..." Another Poliwag answered. "It's a Poliwag's favorite food, why?"

"My trainer is sick! She fell into a Vileplume's head and now she's paralysed! And I'm not gonna let some lobster having a hissy-fit scare me off!" Captain exclaimed as he ran full speed to the lake.

"Cap, wait!" Romeo shouted. "You don't even know what the plant looks like!"

But it fell on deaf ears as Captain was already in the water. He dove beneath the water's surface to look for the plant only to realize what Romeo just said.

'I probably should've thought this through...' He thought with embarrassment.

Then suddenly a Dark Pulse came out of nowhere and hit the Mudkip straight on, blasting him out of the water.

"W-What?"

Everyone turned to see the Crawdaunt that the lake Pokemon mentioned come out of the water, with a very angry look on his face.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear to you lot! Stay out of my lake!" He exclaimed.

"You can't own a lake! It doesn't work that way!" Captain retorted back.

"Oh, really? What makes you an expert?"

"Look I don't have time for this! I need some of that Salveyo Weed for my trainer!"

If anyone was paying attention they would notice Crawdaunt's expression soften for a split second before hardening up again, but this time with a smirk on his face.

"You got gumption little one, I like that. Tell you what, if you beat me in a battle I'll give ya some Salveyo Weed."

Captain didn't even think twice. "Deal!"

Romeo gaped at how quickly the Mud Fish Pokemon accepted that challenge while Clementine just raised a brow.

The two Water-types swam to opposing sides of the lake ready to face off, that is until Crawdaunt spoke up. "Y'know, since I'm feeling generous today. I'll let the other Pokemon jump in at any opportunity if you wish."

Captain turned to the lake's edge to where the other Pokemon were. "Hey Romeo! Help me out will ya!"

The Murkrow flew (albeit reluctantly) towards Captain's side. "A-Are you sure 'bout this, Cap?"

"You want to make it up to Eve? I think this is a good way to do it." Captain said with a smile.

At that Romeo nodded as the two companions turned towards their opponent. Were they scared? Totally. But this Crawdaunt was in the way of getting their friend's medicine and they were not going to back down!

 **I actually wanted this chapter to be longer but I just felt the desire to stop it here, is that weird? Also if Salveyo Weed sounds familiar that's because it's from the Pokemon anime (The Orange Islands era to be exact). Remember that episode where Misty gets her Poliwag? That's where I got it from.**

 **Like what you see? Anything you wanna ask? Comment below and let me know! See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Is it just me or do we get more frequent news on Sun and Moon than when X and Y were in development? Not that I'm complaining! Also I'm really glad I have a proofreader now because the fight scene was a bit of a pain to write...**

 **Hope you like the chapter though!**

Captain and Romeo were staring down the Crawdaunt, the only thing between them and the Salveyo Weed that Eve needed. Clementine, sitting in the sidelines, couldn't help but acknowledge how brave they were. Crazy, but brave.

"Your move first, boys." Crawdaunt said, allowing his opponents to go first.

"No problem." Captain said before calling out his attack. "Water Gun!" He spat out a long forceful stream of water from his mouth.

"My turn! Dark Pulse!" Romeo exclaimed as he unleashed a beam of black rings in a purple aura. Both attacks were heading towards Crawdaunt but he didn't really make an effort to budge. Until...

"Aqua Jet!" The Water/Dark type engulfed himself in water and charged straight forward, the attacks harmlessly bouncing off of his assault as he thundered right towards the duo.

"Scatter!" Captain exclaimed as the two split up to avoid the attack, making their opponent crash into a rock, shattering it into tiny pieces.

"Holy Miltank! This guy ain't no joke!" Romeo exclaimed with his beak agape.

The other Pokemon in the audience weren't surprised at how strong the Crawdaunt was. After all he took them all out at once and they (including Clementine) had one thought on their minds.

 _'Welp, they're gonna die...'_

The powerful pokemon rose up unharmed out of the debris smoke, rubble falling off of his shell. "Is that all you got?" Crawdaunt questioned gruffly. "If it is, this battle won't last long! Dark Pulse!"

The lobster Pokemon unleashed his own Dark Pulse at the two of them. Luckily, Romeo thought quickly, and grabbed Captain's torso in his talons and flapped his wings furiously to carry them both into the air, barely avoiding the dark rings which obliterated where they were previously standing.

"Captain." Romeo said.

"Yeah?"

"If we don't survive this... I blame you..." The Murkrow replied flatly.

Captain replied by gaving him a glare. "Gee... thanks for the vote of confidence..."

"Crabhammer!"

The two froze and saw Crawdaunt perform a very impressive jump, rocketing himself upward so that he was just above the two of them. Raising his right claw up, it was enveloped in a roaring whirlpool of water, and Romeo could only gasp before the attack smacked him in the side of the face with the force of a car, sending himself, and subsequently Captain, falling straight down

Relying on pure battle instinct, Captain held out his front paws as both were covered in mud. "Mud Slap!" The Mudkip exclaimed, tossing the mud at Crawdaunt's eyes, making him cry out in surprise and claw at his own face to try and remove the gunk, making him fall down to the ground as Romeo and Captain also crashed.

"Now's your chance, Romeo!" Captain grunted, struggling to stand from the damage.

Romeo flapped his wings in a daze from the force of the attack, but somehow focused on the battle t hand. "R-Right! Astonish!"

The Murkrow's face turned black and shot out a shadowy face that had red eyes and a creepy pumpkin grin that his the Rogue Pokémon square in the chest, making it stumble back and fall into the water.

Beneath the lake's surface, Crawdaunt took the opportunity to wash the mud out of his eyes; just in time to see Captain dive in and hit him square in the gut with a Tackle. It didn't hurt that bad, just caught him by surprise and made him spin in the water.

"Tackle!" Captain did a non-move U-turn and sped towards him again, only this time Crawdaunt was ready for it.

"Oh no you don't!" Crawdaunt extended his claw, and Captain tried to halt, but the momentum carried him straight forward, and the Pokémon's large claw clamped around his little body, making him cry out at the tight grip. The bigger Pokémon quickly resurfaced and looked around, spotting Romeo flying towards him, making him toss the Mudkip at the Murkrow, the two crashing into each other and tumbling to the ground in a heap.

"Swift!" Crawduant opened both its claws and fired a barage of yellow stars from within both.

"Dark Pulse!" Stepping forward, Romeo fired his attack from his beak and the two collided. Unfortunately, it was clear which Pokémon was stronger, and the stars overpowered the rings and hit the Murkrow, making him tumble back.

"Owww..." Both Pokémon mumbled.

Romeo shakily flew into the air again, and looked at Captain. "You alright, Cap?"

Before he got an answer, Crawdaunt burst out of the water in another Aqua Jet, and shot straight towards them.

"We're gonna have to try another approach!" Captain said before turning to the Murkrow. "Romeo, how about you use Haze?"

"Just because I'm a Murkrow, you think I know Haze?" Captain gave him a half-lidded look. "...Fine. Haze!"

He flew up and released a cloud of smoke over the lake when Crawdaunt drew close. Taking the chance, Captain rolled away, and Crawdaunt halted his attack and landed on the ground, seeing he had missed them in the smoke.

"Wing Attack!" Romeo exclaimed as he dove down into the smoke with his wings glowing white and clotheslined Crawdaunt in the face, before swerving back around to hit him again. Crawdaunt was expecting it this time, and held out his claw to grab the Dark/Flying type. However, this was halted as Captain fired a Water Gun, knocking his claw to his side and leaving Romeo to smack him across the face with his other wing.

 _'Crafty little brats...'_ Crawdaunt thought in slight irritation.

Meanwhile at the shore Clementine was thinking something less negative along those lines. ' _Interesting strategy... They know they can't win with brute force alone, so they try sneak attacks instead. Fascinating...'_

Back at with the battle Romeo was feeling discouraged. Sure they were lasting longer than expected because of him and Captain working pretty well together, which was actually rather surprising for him, but they were doing nothing but chip damage while Crawdaunt, not doing much, was hitting a lot harder due to being a lot more experienced in battle than the both of them combined.

 _'At this rate we'll never get the weed!_ ' He thought in distress. But his mind wandered back to Eve; she had her own problems and even he delayed her journey home for a moment she wasn't mad at him, in fact, she let him join once everything was sorted out.

 _'No, I can't think like that! Little Lady's counting on us!'_

At that Romeo divebombed into the smoke again, only to realize Crawdaunt was no longer there. "Where'd he go?!"

Turned out, Crawdaunt was underwater again in order to get out of the smoke, where he had found Captain going for the weed, and subsequently chased after him. The Mudkip was out of options underwater, as Water Gun and Mud-Slap were effectively useless, and Crawdaunt was clearly the faster swimmer. The lake boss quicky caught up to him and grabbed Captain's tail with his pincers to throw him out of the water.

"Swift!" Crawdaunt aimed his claw and fired yellow stars, blasting Captain into the air and right into Romeo, making them the land on the other end of the lake.

Both of them were struggling to get back up, and they could only watch as Crawdaunt stomped towards them.

"You both fought well... your trainer's lucky to have ya. But this ends here!" Crawdaunt exclaimed as his claw became surrounded by water once more.

"Crabhamm-!"

But he couldn't finish his attack as a foreign Swift attack came out of nowhere and hit him in the face, making him lose his focus as the water around his pincer dissipated. "What the-?!"

He looked to see the Eevee that was in the sidelines a moment ago was now in front of the Mudkip and Murkrow.

"Eevee?! What are you doing?" Captain exclaimed in disbelief.

"Increasing your chances." Clementine said stoically. "Crawdaunt DID say help can join at any time. Despite me not being the battling type, you need that medicine desperately."

She then turned towards the two. "Also, my name is Clementine."

"Hmph. No matter..." Crawdaunt spoke up. "I can still keep this up. Dark Pulse!"

Luckily the three of them leapt away from his attack, with Clementine jumping up.

"Iron Tail." Clementine said emotionlessly as she brought down her tail, now glowing with a metallic sheen, onto Crawdaunt's head, bouncing off of him and leaving him dazed for only a second.

"Crabhammer!" He raised his claw, aiming to smash Clementine into the ground like a nail.

"Quick Attack." As he threw his arm down, he felt his claw hit only the ground as the Eevee quickly sidestepped to dodge, before charging straight into his face, making him stagger back. He did a backhand swing, attempting to hit her midair, but she rolled in the middle of the air, narrowly missing the hit, before landing and ramming into his stomach.

'For someone who doesn't care for battling she's pretty good at it...' Captain thought as he saw Crawdaunt about to bring down another Crabhammer on Romeo and Clementine.

"Look out!"

Captain then jumped in front of them and took the brunt of that attack, he himself not noticing that he glowed with a red aura.

"Come on, squirt! I can do this all day! You wanna prove yourselves to your trainer don't ya?!" Crawdaunt exclaimed as he kept hitting him with Crabhammer.

"Why do you care?! Your trainer abandoned you, so why do you care about mine?!" Captain retorted back.

That made the Rogue Pokemon tense up for a moment. He then quickly resumed hitting the Mudkip, although much harder and much more recklessly.

"WATCH YOUR TONGUE, BOY! MY TRAINER DID NOT ABANDON ME!" He exclaimed before looking completely destroyed. "He's in the Death Wing's embrace...*"

Captain eyes widened. Pokemon and humans alike use the term when someone's...died. No longer feeling angry he looked at the Crawdaunt's eye, nowtrying to hold back tears as the Water/Dark type continued to hit him with Crabhammer.

"Look I'm really sorry about that, but do you think your trainer would like you taking your anger out on the lake Pokemon here, and keep me from helping my trainer when she needs me!?"

That red aura surrounding Captain kept getting brighter and more condensed, he finally noticed that he felt like he was gonna explode with energy, so he decided to do just that and let it rip!

"BIDE!" Captain shouted as he unleashed a large white beam of built up energy at Crawdaunt; blasting him to the other end of the lake and making the other lake Pokemon scatter out of the way as the big Pokémon was sent skidding across the ground.

Captain simply blinked at what happened. "Did...I do that?"

"*Wheeze*...You sure did Cap! That was...*Wheeze*...awesome!" Romeo exclaimed, still feeling tired.

Captain felt a swell of pride in his chest...

"It was okay, I suppose."

...Only for it to get knocked down with Clementine's flat response.

"You know...I was so close to liking you. Thanks for reminding me that I don't!" Captain responded back with a smirk.

"You three!"

The group turned their heads to see Crawdaunt coming towards them. At first they were getting ready to resume battling but the Water/Dark type simply smiled at them.

"You are right, boy..."

"What?"

"My trainer wouldn't like it if he saw me behaving like this...the 40 years we spent would together would be all for naught..." Crawdaunt said sadly before turning towards the lake Pokemon. "I really am sorry for causing you so much trouble. Please give these three the Salveyo Weed they need...I'll leave ya be..."

Before Crawdaunt could turn to leave the Golduck from earlier stepped forward.

"Look, I'm still mad at you for attacking my friends..." He started.

Crawdaunt nodded. "I don't blame ya..."

"...But... If you promise to behave yourself, I suppose you can stay." Golduck finished.

Crawdaunt was surprised to hear that they were willing to let him stay despite everything. He came out of his stupor to feel that Mudkip putting a comforting paw at his side and smiling at him.

"You're gonna be fine..." Captain said softly.

Crawdaunt couldn't help but smile back. _'This kid's gonna go somewhere. I just know it...'_

 **Later...**

It was already nightfall and Captain and the others still hadn't come back. Margie was starting to get worried. Looking down at Eve, she was still looking terrible, breathing raggedly and sweating bullets.

' _Ohhh... where are they? They've been gone for too long..._ ' Margie thought in distress before seeing a few figures coming towards her. Three of them she was familiar with!

"Oh thank goodness you're back!" Margie exclaimed in relief.

"We got the Salveyo Weed, Margie!" Captain responded with Romeo, Clementine and surprisingly a Golduck and a Crawdaunt behind him, with the last two carrying the thin strips of grass and a makeshift stone bowl.

"How's Little Lady?" Romeo asked in concern.

"Same..." Margie said as she moved out of the way to show Eve.

"Whoa...you guys weren't kidding after all." Golduck said in shock as he and Crawdaunt eyed the tiny human.

"So can you help us make the medicine?" Captain asked.

Crawdaunt nodded "Of course."

It took a while but after making a small fire, filling the bowl with water and mashing the Salveyo Weed into paste, it was ready to be given to Eve.

Captain stayed by her side to make Eve sit up to take the medicine given to her by Golduck.

"Alright miss, time to drink up." Golduck said softly as Eve drank the medicine. It was slightly bitter, but she managed to hold it down.

"T-Thanks..." Eve said hoarsely. She finally stopped twitching but she just felt so tired she fell straight to sleep.

"She should be fine. The plant should work almost immediately but a little rest wouldn't hurt either." Said Golduck to the travelers.

"Thank you so much!" Margie thanked deeply.

As Golduck and Crawdaunt turned to leave the former looked back at them, more specifically at Captain.

"Take care of each other..." He said.

Captain nodded his head. "I will."

 **The next day**...

"Remind me again why Clementine's following us?" Eve, now feeling much better, asked as they continued their way.

"You already are aware of my presence, therefore I no longer have the need to hide in order to observe you." Clementine responded blankly.

Eve felt her eye twitching again.

"Permission to smack her silly?" Captain asked Eve who was riding on his back.

"No... I don't like it either but she did prove herself by getting the Salveyo Weed. Let her follow...for now." Eve responded, albeit begrudgingly.

"Alright...but if you do anything to hurt Eve's feelings again you're going down!"

"Noted."

"Guys!"

Everyone looked up to see Romeo back from scouting the path ahead.

"I can see it! The city's straight ahead!" Romeo announced.

Eve looked positively giddy. "We're almost there!"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Margie exclaimed as they all ran down the path. Clementine, who was a bit farther behind, managed to do something she hasn't done in a while: she smiled.

' _Things got slightly less boring...'_

 *** I thought it would be a good reference to Yveltal and by extension the Japanese name of his signature move.**

 **Boy this chapter was a bit difficult to write but hey I did it! With OPFan's help of course. Thanks man!**

 **Like what you see? Anything you wanna ask? Comment below and let me know! See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holy Krusty Krabcakes! Sun and Moon keeps looking better and better with each trailer! Why can't November come quicker?! I don't have much to say other than that so... Enjoy**!

In Rustboro City, our group of travellers were wandering around the streets looking for the building that was the Devon Corporation, but still trying to keep Eve out of sight.

"Alright-y Eve, which way do we go?" Captain asked the tiny human perched on his back.

"Well... Devon Corp was walking distance from the Pokemon Center, so if we find that we'll be even closer to the building." Eve responded.

"Then shall we get going?" Romeo suggested.

After a while the quintet were passing by the Trainer School. The path was void of people for being midday so it looked like they were home free...

...If only the school didn't have a Half-Day.

The bell rang and students all poured out the door by the hundreds, causing the group to get lost in the crowd.

"Hey!"

"What's going on?!"

"I can't see!"

"Someone stepped on my tail!"

After a couple minutes of confusion, the group escaped the sea of kids and into the opposite sidewalk.

"*Pant!*, *Pant!* Jerks!" Captain yelled at the students after catching his breath.

"For once we agree on something. They behaved like common animals." Clementine remarked in monotone.*1

As Margie finally caught her breath, she turned to the Mudkip and her face went pale.

"C-Captain..." She stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"W-Where's Eve?!" Margie exclaimed.

Captain looked at the Butterfree in confusion. "What are you talking about, Margie? Eve's right-*GASP!*"

He turned around to see that his passenger was no longer on his back.

"WHERE'D SHE GO?!"

 **Meanwhile...**

Eve was clinging for dear life (with her eyes closed) on one of the kid's shoes, luckily she was too light to be noticed. She accidentally got knocked off of Captain's back in the rush of students and to avoid getting trampled she just hitched a ride on the first leg she got her hands on.

Not wanting to stay there any longer, as soon as she saw an opening she jumped off the kid's leg, rolling on the sidewalk, as he kept going. Getting off of the ground she dusted herself off and looked at her surroundings, noticing that her Pokemon friends weren't around.

"Crap! Where am I?!" Eve cursed as she saw that the school was nowhere in sight and while she could just barely see the Devon Corp building riding on Captain now she had no clue where it was.

She then felt rhythmic earthquakes that she recognized as footsteps. Feeling that "fight or flight, but mostly flight" instinct take over again as she made a mad dash towards a random alley and hid behind a trash can. Eve suddenly felt very... vulnerable, without her Pokemon around. Seeing all the people walking by and going about their usual lives made her feel like she was outside naked. And it felt awful...

 _'W-What do I do...' Eve thought shaking from where she stood._

 _..._

The shrunken human kept sneaking through the alley, hoping to find her friends (and Clementine) or Devon Corp, whichever comes first, before anyone else notices her.

Since she kept looking behind her every five minutes she didn't realize that she bumped into a hind leg of a large Pokemon.

"Oh mon..." Said an unfamiliar female voice with a Kalosian accent.

Eve's vision cleared to see a Pokemon that she only saw in books back home: a Furfrou. But while she was certain Furfrous have white fur with a black face, this one was the other way around having black fur with a white face (making her think this Furfrou was a Shiny) and said white face was looking at her with wide eyes.

"Something wrong, Bijou?" Another unfamiliar voice said. This time it was male... and it wasn't a Pokemon.

Eve's thoughts grounded to a halt when she saw a human come from behind the Furfrou. It was boy around her age with short, shaggy black hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a green windbreaker jacket, blue jeans and black sneakers.

But all Eve could see at the moment... was that he was looking right at her.

"What the...?" The boy whispered in disbelief.

"Uh... I-I... Um... Uh..." Eve stuttered out, her brain and her mouth refusing to work right, wanting desperately to flee but was frozen in place and shaking from fear even harder than ever before.

'No... no... no! This can't be happening! This can't be happening!' She thought with tears in her eyes as she kneeled over hyperventilating and trying hard not to vomit.

Noticing her extreme reaction, the boy got on his knees to (hopefully) look less intimidating.

"Um... A-Are you alright?" He asked awkwardly.

 _'...Is this for real? Or am I hallucinating somehow?'_ He thought to himself.

All he got for an answer was unintelligible mumbling.

"I-I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"P-Please... D-Don't hurt me..." She said ever so quietly, still keeping her eyes closed. But even with how low her voice was he still somehow heard her.

"Whoa, wait. Why would want to I do that?" He said in surprise.

His Shiny Furfrou, apparently named Bijou, laid on her stomach to be eye level with her too.

"Ze poor girl... She must be scared to death..." She said to herself.

"Yeah... I am... And I hate it..." The tiny human responded suddenly.

"...Who are you talking to?" The boy looked around to see if he got an answer but stopped when he saw the surprised look on his Furfrou's face. "What is it girl?"

"Did... Did you understand what I was saying, mon cheri?" Bijou questioned in disbelief.

Eve stayed silent for a moment but then answered. "Yes... I can."

Bijou barked at her trainer while simultaneously pointing at Eve with her paw. It didn't immediately click in his mind but when it did he turned to Eve in shock. "Wait... You understand what Bijou's saying?"

Eve remained quiet and gave no eye contact but managed to nod in response.

"Wow... That's amazing..."

The two suddenly fell in an awkward silence again; him having no idea what to say and her because she was still scared out of her mind. Deciding to break the tension, Bijou turned to Eve.

"Mon cheri, I understand zat you are still frightened but can you tell us what is wrong? Maybe my maîtriser can help you." Bijou asked nicely, after getting over the shock of Eve's ability.

Eve was still keeping quiet; at first Bijou thought she wasn't going to respond. But then...

"I-I'm lost... My friends and I were passing by the Trainer School when the students came out of nowhere and... I-I got separated from them..." She explained the best she could.

Feeling bad for the girl, the Poodle Pokemon nudged her trainer a bit as if to convince him to help out.

"Okay, okay Bijou. No need to do the extra cuddling!" The raven haired boy laughed before turning back to Eve (who seemed to relax VERY slightly). "If you want, me and Bijou could help you look for your friends."

"R-Really?"

He nodded with a smile. "Sure. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess they're all Pokemon."

She nodded back shyly. "Uh-huh. E-Ever since I became like this... I've been avoiding people..."

He blinked a bit from her choice of words but set his curiosity aside for later. But their was one little problem he needed to take care of...

"Shawn St. Mark!"

...His mother.

Both the boy, apparently named Shawn, and Bijou jumped when a adult woman with long black hair in a thick braid tied on the end with a bright red scrunchy, wearing a sleeveless peach blouse, white pants and sandals came up to them. By her side was a Furfrou as well, but a normal colored one and while Bijou's fur was shaggy, this one was groomed with a Matron trim.

"Where have you been?! I've called you that I was finished at the car dealership twenty minutes ago!" Shawn's mother scolded.

"Sorry Mom... I kinda got distracted with the sights..." Shawn apologized, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. His mom did let him explore the city while she was getting a new car; he just lost track of time.

"And Bijou!" The older, groomed Furfrou scolded the Shiny, though no one understood but Eve. "I zought I told you make sure Shawn remembers to meet with us!"

"Désolé Maman..." Bijou apologized.

But then Shawn's mother (somehow) noticed Eve shaking like a leaf as she was hiding behind Bijou's hind leg. When she focused her brown eyes on her, she gasped in surprise at what she was seeing.

"Shawn... W-What is this?!" She asked pointing at Eve, who yelped and hid herself further.

"Mom, calm down! You're scaring her!"

Mrs. St. Mark calmed down a bit to see the girl, no older than her own son but small enough to fit in the palm of her hand having a small panic attack and clinging to Bijou like she was her lifeline.

Motherly instincts took over setting aside her previous anger and confusion as she got on her knees.

"I'm so sorry about that, sweetheart. What's going on?" She asked the girl calmly but she still looked terrified.

So Shawn answered for her. "She said that she got separated from her Pokemon back at the Trainer School when student's came out of the building. But I wonder why they came out, it's only noon."

"Oh today was a Half-Day, I remember one of the vendors back at the dealership mentioning it when he was leaving to pick up his kid before I left." His mom mentioned before turning back to Eve. "If you want, we can take you back to the school and maybe we'll find your Pokemon there. Is that ok?"

Eve peaked out ever so slightly from Bijou's leg to look at her. Sure, she was still nervous but looking at the St. Marks, now with a somewhat clear mind, they didn't seem like bad people. They may be her best chance to find Captain and the others.

"Let's start over. I'm Adelaide St. Mark and this is my Furfrou, Reina." Mrs. St. Mark introduced as she pet her Furfrou.

"Bonjour." Reina said, bowing her head slightly.

"You've already met my son Shawn and Bijou..."

Shawn gave a sheepish wave while Bijou simply nodded.

"Can you tell us your name sweetheart?" She asked.

Feeling a bit more comfortable, Eve stepped out from behind the Shiny Furfrou.

"Eve... Eve Tanner..."

 **Later...**

"MUDKIP! MUDKIP MUD! KIP MUDKIP?!"

Bystanders around school area were incredibly confused seeing a Mudkip screaming at the top of his lungs and frantically looking around for something and being followed by an Eevee and a Murkrow and later down the line a Butterfree.

"Cap, calm down! We'll find Eve! Running around screaming like a Misdreavus ain't gonna help!" Romeo exclaimed.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Captain exclaimed back in exasperation. " I can't believe I let Eve out of my sight! Oh no, what if those jerks squished her?!"

"Of course not." Clementine spoke up. "If they did we would see a bloody stain on the ground."

All Captain did was squeal before passing out dead-faint on the street.

"Clementine, you're not helping!" Margie scolded the Eevee.

"Do you want support or do you want the truth? Because you can't have both." Clementine said flatly.

Romeo just made a facepalm with his wing. "Girl, you have no sense of tact..."

But then a red pickup suddenly stopped right beside them. The three of them looked confused until they looked at the two Furfrous in the trunk, more specifically what was on the black one's head.

"Guys!" Called out a certain shrunken human.

"EVE!" The Pokemon (minus Clementine) exclaimed.

Captain suddenly recovered from his fainting spell when he saw his tiny trainer alive and well.

"Eve! Thank Arceus you're okay!" Captain hiccuped as he cried up a river.

Mrs. St. Mark giggled at the Mudkip's reaction. Even though she couldn't understand what the Pokemon were saying (she was still shocked when she found out that Eve can), the message was clear.

"Your Pokemon must really care about you Eve." She said to her.

The Pokemon froze for a moment when they finally noticed her and Shawn, but Eve then spoke up.

"It's alright guys...they helped me look for you." Eve reassured.

"Y-You... you actually went up to other humans?" Captain said, more of a statement than a question.

"...Sort of."

"Haha, way to go Little Lady!" Romeo congratulated as he and Margie flew into the trunk with them.

"So, uh... Eve. Now that you reunited with your team can you explain why you're, well, like this?" Shawn said from the passenger seat.

As Captain and Clementine hopped in the trunk, Eve looked around nervously.

"Yes... but we need to stop at Devon Corp."

Shawn raised a brow. "Why there?"

Eve sighed quietly. "It's where this whole thing started..."

 **At Devon Corp...**

 **(AN: If you read this story from the beginning you probably realized I mistakenly called Mr. Stone "Mr. Devon ". Since I lost the original chapters when my old laptop went kaput I can't correct that so yeah... please ignore that little error. Sorry!)**

Mr. Stone was going over some documents for the day, but in the back of his mind he was still stressed from the weeks events. There was still no word of Eve Tanner's whereabouts (he even asked his son Steven to keep an eye out) and on top of that the blueprints for the Omni Ball were...

"Mr. Stone, sir!" His secretary called through the P. A. system.

"Yes, Melinda? What's going on?" Mr. Stone asked back as he pushed the button.

"You need to come to the ground floor immediately! The missing girl is here!"

His eyes widened at what she said. "I'll be right there!"

"Also, sir... Ms. Tanner and her companions want to talk in a private room."

"Ok... Any particular reason why?"

...

"Good Alpha above..." Mr. Stone said with a gaping mouth, staring at the four inch tall Eve Tanner standing on the table.

"Yeah... I know..." Eve sighed.

"Pardon my interruption Mr. Stone, but how did Eve get this way?" Adeline asked.

Mr. Stone took a breath as he began to explain the events of Mackie's birthday, the Omni Ball getting stolen by Pokemon and according to Eve's friend, Eve getting sucked in the ball.

"How does a Pokeball shrink a person, though?" Shawn questioned.

"Dr. Russo and the other scientists were working on some of the problems with the Omni Ball; the biggest one being the objects that go in come out much smaller. But I certainly didn't expect it to happen to a human being."

Eve nodded; remembering Mr. Russo saying something about the Omni Ball having "kinks".

"I must ask Eve, since you became this size how do you feel? Physically speaking, I mean." Mr. Stone asked in concern.

"Now that I think about it... other than, well the obvious, I don't really feel any different. I'm just a lot more... paranoid, than I would like." Eve admitted.

"Anything else?"

"Um... this may sound crazy, but ever since I got this size... I've been able to understand what Pokemon are saying."

The Devon Corp. president's eyes widened. "What?"

"It's true, Mr. Stone!" Eve exclaimed as her Pokemon did a variety of cries in her defense.

"I didn't say I didn't believe you, Eve; I'm just surprised is all. I've heard of people with this ability but they're usually born with it; it doesn't just show up."

"The Omni Ball did this I'm sure of it! But is there a way to get me back to normal size?!" Eve asked in distress.

Mr. Stone suddenly looked nervous. "There may be a problem with that, Eve. Not long after you disappeared someone used several Porygon-Z to hack into our systems and stole the Omni Ball's blueprints. We tried to trace them back but they covered their tracks. The police are still trying to find them with their own Porygon as we speak..."

"W-What?" Eve asked in disbelief. "So that means I'm going to be stuck like this for even longer?"

"I'm really sorry..."

Eve just remained silent, staring at her feet and the table beneath them. Captain and the others looked at their honorary trainer with sad eyes; even Clementine looked less emotionless. The St. Marks and their Furfrou looked crestfallen for the poor girl, despite not knowing her that well.

"...C-Can I at least call my family? I...I miss them." Eve choked back a sob.

Mr. Stone couldn't help but smile sadly at the girl. "Of course."

 **At Fortree City...**

Nicole Tanner was sitting on the couch with an absolutely miserable expression with an equally miserable Mackie (who fell asleep on her lap) as she held on to a picture taken of her and Eve several months ago, when the former was working on another one of her inventions. It's been several days and still no word from her daughter; she was starting to assume the worst...

"Grumpig...?"

The brunette woman turned to see the family Grumpig come up to her with a cup of tea.

"Thank you Gilbert..." Nicole said as she took the cup from his hands.

"Grum..." He replied back softly.

As much as he wanted to comfort his master, he couldn't help but worry with her unsurprisingly. He was a part of Tanner household since they the matriarch took him in all those years ago and was a part of both daughters' lives since they were babies; seeing the parents and youngest child looking so down made him feel useless as a Pokemon...

 ***Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring! Phone call! Phone call!***

"I'll get it!" Mr. Tanner exclaimed as he went to the phone.

After a moment of hearing what sounded like Mr. Stone talking came an unexpected shout.

"EVE! YOUR ALIVE!"

That made everyone jump out of their seats and Lilly come running out of her room.

Their eyes all widened at what they saw. At first it was just their eyes playing tricks on them or they were just dreaming. But no, it really was Eve alongside Mr. Stone; much smaller but very much alive.

"H-Hello everyone..." Eve said, not holding back tears anymore.

"Oh, my little girl!" Nicole sobbed, looking like she wanted to hug the screen. "You're okay!"

"B-Big sister!" Lilly stuttered out.

"Eve! I-I was so worried about you and-and I'm sorry! About everything! And anything! And...Eeeve!" Mackie cried.

"I missed you all...so much...I'm so sorry for making you all worry..." Eve wept.

"It's okay...as long as your safe, and..." Her mother only just noticed her positioning on the screen. "...Small?"

"Um, yes." Mr. Stone interrupted. "Eve returned here safe and well. It turns out that the...faults in the Omni Ball caused Eve to shrink down to this size!"

"No! My baby!" Nicole burst out crying again.

"I-It's okay, mom...I'm fine, promise. I've had a lot of new friends to help me." As if to prove her point, the various Pokémon and people crowded around the screen.

"As long as you're safe and well, that's all that matters." Mr. Tanner assured both her and his wife.

"She really startled us." Adelaide admitted. "But your daughter has done incredibly well to make it here in Rustboro."

"I, really couldn't have done it without everyone's help." Eve admitted.

"Mr. Stone, is there any way to fix this, by chance?" Mr. Tanner asked.

"As you've no doubt seen from the news, Devon was raided recently, specifically for data on the Omni Ball, Arceus knows why..." Mr. Stone replied in a worried manner. "But rest assured we will pool all of our efforts into looking for a way to reverse this."

"Um...can Eve please come home to Fortree City?" Nicole asked uncertainly.

"Can I, Mr. Stone?" Eve asked hopefully.

"Seeing as you're her family, I don't see why not." He replied. "Though we'd have to find a way to get you there without alerting public attention, don't want that pack of Houndours known as the press all over this...and I wouldn't recommend flying on a Pokémon..."

"Excuse me ma'am but did you say you live in Fortree City?" Shawn spoke up.

"Yes, why?" Mrs. Tanner inquired.

Mrs. St. Mark laughed heartily. "What a coincidence! it just so happens that my son and I moving there after I got my new truck here!"

"Whoa, really?" Eve asked in surprise.

"Yes. If you want we can take you and your friends to Fortree City."

"That's awfully nice of you Mrs. St. Mark. Are you sure it's no trouble?" Mr. Tanner asked.

She shook her head in response. "No trouble at all. You've been separated long enough."

Eve teared up again. "T-Thank you so much! I'll repay you both somehow!"

"Dear, don't trouble yourself. We'd be happy to help, right Shawn?"

Shawn nodded in response. "Yeah, don't worry about it!"

"Told ya things would be just fine!" Captain said from below. Still not understood by the humans other than Eve, who simply nodded as she wiped away tears but was still smiling.

"Y-Yeah, silly me huh?"

 ***1 I have a headcannon that normal animals do exist in the Pokemon World just in VERY small numbers and Pokemon do understand what they're saying, they just find them... well, stupid.**

 **French phrases from Google Translate:**

 **Bijou- Jewel (This was actually my Furfrou's nickname in my Y playthrough.)**

 **Oh mon- Oh my**

 **Maîtriser- Master**

 **Mon cher- My dear**

 **Désolé Maman...- Sorry Mom...**

 **Bonjour- Hello (Duh!)**

 **I've never done a French accent before so I'm sorry if I somehow offend somebody.**

 **Also I don't care what people say, I think Furfrou are awesome! I ended up using one A LOT in Pokemon Y and I found it surprisingly useful, it just needs a better movepool (Sun and Moon, make it happen!).**

 **Once again, special thanks to OPFan37 for proofreading!**

 **Like what you see? Anything you wanna ask? Comment below and let me know! See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't been around for a while. After I wrote the chapter for Pokemon Awakening I was taking a bit of a break to get inspiration for this story. Thank goodness for OPFan or this chapter would be pretty barebones. Also when you get to the bottom note I have some news to give but first, enjoy!**

After making a report to the Rustboro Police that Eve was found, in secrecy of course, and said police doing a quick medical check on her (interestingly enough the town's Officer Jenny also had a medical degree), Eve, her Pokemon friends, and the St. Marks were on the road back to Fortree City.

"...And he says 'nougat'!" Bijou finished her joke making Eve and the other Pokemon laugh as they rode in the back of the truck along with some of the St. Mark's luggage; minus Clementine, who just rolled her eyes.

The St. Marks also didn't really laugh either. Not because it wasn't funny but because they didn't really know what they were saying. Eve still wasn't used to talking to them so she talked to the Pokemon, so whenever they try to listen in they only get half the conversation or even less than that.

"That was a good one Bijou!" Giggled Eve.

"Merci, Eve." The Shiny Furfrou thanked.

Her mother Reina glanced at her trainer's son, who kept looking back at them every once in a while, trying to decipher what they were saying.

"Look, little one..." Reina started to say to Eve. "I understand zat you are still... cautious of our maîtrise, but at least try not to leave zem out of the conversation."

"She's got a point, sweetie. They were generous enough to give us a ride." Margie agreed.

Eve was silent, but nodded at the reasoning. She couldn't remain this paranoid forever, not to mention that she would have to get used to people again once she got home. So after a moment she hopped on the Butterfree's head to reach the window leading to the front seats of the truck.

"So... are you guys moving here from Kalos?" She asked them shyly.

Adelaide couldn't help but smile at the tiny girl's attempts to talk to them. "Yes, we're from Dendemille Town."

Eve mused the name for a moment in her head, trying to remember the name. But blushed in embarassment when she couldn't. "I... don't think I've heard of that place..."

"Not surprising. It's not a small town but it's no Lumiose City either." Shawn admitted.

"But it was still beautiful in it's own way..." Adelaide said wistfully.

"So what made you guys decide to move to Hoenn? More specifically to Fortree City?"

Shawn suddenly went quiet and looked out the window and Adelaide looked sullen. Even the Furfrous looked slightly down.

"...We needed a change in scenery, and we're moving to Fortree for a... personal reason." Mrs. St. Mark answered vaguely but she also sounded... sad.

Eve's face turned red with embarrassment. "Too much?"

"Too much." Shawn said quietly.

"I'm sorry..."

"No need to apologize, dear. We're just... not ready to talk about it, is all." Adelaide explained.

Eve nodded at what she said and decided not to pry further.

"Uh...sounds bad. Did someone die or something?" Captain thought aloud.

"Cap!" Margie gasped. "Don't say that so nonchalantly!"

"S-Sorry! I was just wondering, that's all!" The Mudkip panicked.

"It iz a matter even we do not wish to discuss." Reina explained. "At least, not right now. Matters that effect trainers, also impact their Pokémon, non? I believe you would know this by now."

"Yeah...sure feels that way." Captain nodded, and the topic ended at that.

After a couple more hours of driving, the sun started to set on the horizon.

"It's starting to get pretty dark..." Mrs. St. Mark said looking at the sky. "I think we may need to find a place to rest..."

Shawn responded by taking a look at an electronic guidebook he had. "Looks like there's a Pokemon Center a little more up the rode, Mom. We can stay there for the night."

"Good idea, Shawn. I'm sorry Eve but we may have to continue the rest of the way tomorrow..."

"No it's ok, Mrs. St. Mark..." Eve responded with a sigh.

"I know Pokemon Centers are required to at least have one private phone away from the ones in the lobby, if you want we could call your parents to assure them." Adelaide offered.

"Sure..."

 **Later...**

After another hour of driving the group was at the Pokemon Center by the road before the moon rose. With Eve hiding in Reina's fur, Adelaide asked Nurse Joy to use the private phone and knowing that some people have required more private conversations, the nurse let her use the one they had in the back room.

"Let me know when you finish." Nurse Joy said before closing the door.

Adelaide turned to her Furfrou and knelt down beside her. "You can come out now Eve. She's gone"

At that Eve poked out of the fur on Reina's head with a smile on her face. "You have very soft fur, Reina."

"Merci, mon cheri~!" Reina thanked in her native language. Both Kalosian and the Poke-speak that humans couldn't understand (normally).

Adelaide then put her hand towards Eve's level and the shrunken human carefully walked on it. To Eve the whole thing still felt... surreal. Sure she was getting used to looking up at everything and everyone, including the usually not-so-big Pokemon but actually getting picked up by a person gave her the willies.

' _Ok... calm down..._ ' Eve thought to herself as she took some deep breaths. ' _Mrs. St. Mark won't hurt you. You know her... sort of. And you trust her... sort of.'_

Adelaide carried her carefully towards the phone, dialed the number and placed Eve on the table as it rang.

"Hello?" Eve's father, Alan answered the phone. His eyes widened slightly still not used to seeing his daughter the size of a small doll. "Eve?"

"Hey, dad..."

 **Meanwhile...**

A poacher's truck was driving by the road, bringing a catch he found in Unova to his client. Then unbeknownst to him the catch bursts out of it's cage and hopped out of the truck.

"FREEDOM!" Exclaimed the captive vigorously. It looked like a Drilbur, a Ground-type not usually found in Hoenn, but it had several differences. It was a lighter shade of brown, had red stripes instead of a bluish-purple and had a light blue nose.

He then sniffed around and realized that he was not home anymore.

"Oh great! Where did that bozo take me?!" The oddly colored Drilbur stomped around in a tantrum.

"HEY!"

Drilbur jumped to see the poacher driving towards him. And he was not happy.

"Uh oh! I'm out 'a here!" He exclaimed as he used Dig to get away.

 **Back at the Pokemon Center...**

After Eve made her phone call the group ate their dinner in the cafeteria. Both Shawn and his mother used their arms to keep Eve out of sight and made sure they sat where there weren't many people around to spot her.

She took one last bite of her Krabby meat ***1** before wiping her hands on a napkin. "I'm finished."

Adelaide raised a brow in curiosity. "Already? You barely made a dent in it."

"Mom..." Shawn warned as he saw Eve looking away.

The St. Mark matriarch blushed in embarrassment in forgetting that Eve would prefer not being reminded of her situation as much as possible.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-!" She stuttered before Eve raised her hand to stop her.

"No... that's ok Mrs. St. Mark. You didn't mean it." Eve responded so softly everyone had to strain their ears to hear it. The mood suddenly turned awkward, gaining the attention of the Pokemon (even the apathetic Clementine). Not wanting to see his trainer getting depressed again Captain hopped on the booth and on Shawn's lap and started talking.

"Mudkip, Mudkip? Kip Kip Mudkip, Mud. Mud Mudkip."

Eve tilted her head for a moment in confusion but smiled at Captain's attempt to get her mind of things. "Ok Cap... Just let me ask them."

"Ask us what? What did he say?" Shawn asked in curiosity.

"He wanted to see if you and Bijou could battle Captain and me."

"What? Why?"

Eve shrugged. "For fun. Captain has taken a liking to your Furfrou's spunk and wants a friendly battle. So... is that ok?"

Shawn scratched his black hair awkwardly, not sure how to react to this. "Can we, Mom?"

Adelaide made a small smile at the Mudkip's excuse to battle. She could tell he was similar to his son's Shiny Furfrou, the two have a love for battling (though Bijou was slightly more subdued, probably due to being older than than the Water-type), they had a bit of a cocky flair but they could always tell when their trainers' are down and try to fix it anyway they can.

"As long as you're careful, I don't see why not. Let's head to the battlefield before it closes."

 **Later...**

Despite it being late, the sandy battlefield at the back of the Pokemon Center was lit up brightly. Shawn stood on one side with Bijou, whilst Eve rode on Cap's back, on the other side.

"Is it really okay for them to be doing this?" Margie thought aloud.

"Relax, the little lady will be fine." Romeo assured her.

"Hope she doesn't fall off..." Clementine mumbled, only causing Margie to worry further.

"Okay, um...you guys can have the first move." Shawn offered, not really knowing how to start.

"Thank you. Ready, Cap?" Eve asked.

"Ever always." The Mudkip smirked.

"Let us see how long zat will last." Bijou retorted.

"Cap, Mud Slap!" Cap nodded and slapped his front paws into the ground, making spurts of mud shoot out.

"Dodge, Bijou!" The Furfrou gravefully leapt out of the way of the attack.

"Short range, then! Tackle!" The Mudkip ran forward, with Eve holding on tight to avoid falling off.

"Double Team!" Bijour nodded, before beginning to seemingly multiply until a ring of Furfrou's had surrounded Cap.

"What the-!?" He gasped.

"Surprised, mon cheri?" All of the Bijou's asked in unison, making him sweat.

"Don't panic, Cap." Eve told him. "Use Water Gun to get rid of them all!"

"R-Right!" Cap nodded as he fired a powerful stream of water from his mouth, shooting through the illusions one by one.

"Bijou! Dark Pulse!" Suddenly, the Furfrou just behind Cap fired a beam of dark purple rings from its mouth, exploding into Cap and making the Mudkip skid back, and Eve cry out as she was nearly sent flying from the one attack, and making Shawn realise what he did. "Oh no!"

Margie wailed at the sight, whilst Romeo winced from the look of the hit, and Clementine...wasn't all that bothered.

"Eve, you okay?" Cap asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." She replied, a little shaken.

"I'm sorry, we didn't hit too hard, did we?" Shawn asked nervously.

"Perhaps this is a bad idea?" Bijou wondered.

"No, no! I'm fine! Honest!" Eve assured them.

"And I don't want you pulling any moves, either!" Captain asserted.

"Um...if you say so." Shawn agreed to it.

"Alright, Water Gun again!" Cap fired the water again, only this time it hit Bijou in the face, making the Pokemon stumble back and shake their head.

"Don't back out! Bite!" Bijou quickly recovered and ran at Cap with an open mouth.

"Mud Slap!" Cap tossed two dollops of mud upward, forcing Bijou to close its mouth to avoid swallowing the stuff, and get hit in the face.

"Ma parole, Bijou." Reina sighed from the sidelines. "You will need a bath after this."

"N-Not now!" Bijou stuttered at the thought of warm soap and water.

"Tackle!" Cap charged forward again.

"Dodge and use Headbutt!" As Cap closed in, Bijou suddenly jumped to the side and rammed its head into Cap's side, making the Mudkip skid back. "Headbutt again!"

"Bide, Cap!" Captain stood his ground as Bijou ran forward, and a red aura overcame him as the Furfrou hit him head on and bounced back.

"B-Bide!?" Shawn quickly remembered what the move did. "Bijou! Double Team!" The Furfrou quickly multiplied into many.

"Hit them all, Cap!" Eve cheered.

"You got it!" Cap swung his head around as he fired a bright beam of light from his mouth, passing through all of the clones until it hit the real Bijou, making the Furfrou skid back from the force of the hit.

"Are you okay, Bijou?" Shawn asked.

"Though you cannot hear me, I am fine." Bijou responded.

"Huh? Why'd Bijou say something like that?" Eve wondered.

"I guess a lot of Trainers do that in battle. Y'know, ask if their Pokemon's okay." Cap wondered. "But since they can't talk to them, I guess they respond like that."

Eve didn't really know what to make of that. It was thoughtful and kind, yes, but also somewhat... pointless? Asking something like that when the Pokemon couldn't even reply properly.

"Dark Pulse!" Eve snapped out of her thoughts as Bijou fired another beam of dark rings, and Cap was sent skidding back.

"Cap!" Eve gasped.

"No worries! I'm fine!" He assured her.

Right...she WAS able to understand him. And he was able to tell her how he felt. It made her feel a brief pang of guilt that she was able to do this with Pokemon she had known for practically a short amount of time, when Trainers who had spent their entire lives with their Pokemon, couldn't make simple conversation. It was quite sad, thinking about it.

"Use Bite!" Bijou ran forward, fangs bared.

"Bide, again!" Cap nodded as a red aura overcame him, and he held out his tail for Bijou to bite down on, making him wince, but he quickly recovered and fired the beam of light straight into the Furfrou's face, making the opponent skid back. "Awesome!"

"Heh, thanks." Cap smiled.

Margie rubbed her eyes for a moment, because for a split second she swore she saw Captain having a very thin rainbow aura and Eve's hair was _glowing_ that same light.

 _'Did that just happen or am I seeing things?'_ The Butterfree thought in concern.

"Cap! Use Water Gun!" Eve exclaimed.

"Got it!" Captain responded as he unleashed the stream of water.

"Bijou use Dark Pulse!" Shawn ordered.

"I bid you adieu!" Bijou quipped as she summoned a beam of black and purple rings.

But right before the two attacks could connect...

"What's goin' on?" Asked a Drilbur as he popped out of the ground... right in the middle of the blast zone!

"WHAT THE-?!

 _ **BOOM!**_

Everyone froze at what just happened as the smoke cleared as they saw the Drilbur knocked out from both attacks.

"Stop the battle!" Eve exclaimed in distraught as everyone ran to the middle of the battlefield.

 ***1 To elaborate on that, they do have regular animals as livestock but they still eat some Pokemon. Humans debate whether or not to have a "meat substitute" when the regular animals run out, though the Pokemon don't see it as a big deal since some of them eat meat too. I feel that they have Lion King-esque rules when it comes to hunting, only hunt what you need for food, don't let the prey suffer and it's strictly forbidden on both sides to overhunt.**

 **Well hope you like this chapter, now on to that news I mentioned above. While in my creative slump I wrote a FateStay Night/Pokemon story (I'm not sure anyone noticed...) but since I'm busy with this story and Pokemon Awakening plus the fact that my Nasuverse knowledge barely scratches the surface (seriously, if that lore as a whole is like the full four years of college I only have a half semester's worth of knowledge) I left that plot bunny on one chapter.**

 **So it's up for adoption for anyone that is interested but so far no one has picked it up yet. But I REALLY want to see those worlds merge, so please if you want a shot PM me or if you can't do it spread the word to as many people as you can! I'd really appreciate it! If you want more details go check out the adoptable "FateStay Pokemon" on site right now!**

 **Like what you see? Anything you wanna ask? Comment below and let me know! See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's another chapter for y'all! This one was actually pretty fun to write so I hope you like it!**

"Ughhh... My head..." The Shiny Drilbur groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked around to see that he was in one of those... Pokemon Centers that he only saw from a distance.

"How did I get here?" He asked himself until he laid eyes on a pair of humans with several Pokemon by his bedside. Two Pokemon in particular caught his attention.

"Hey! You two are the ones that attacked me!" Drilbur exclaimed angrily at the Mudkip and Shiny Furfrou.

"Not on purpose!" Captain retorted.

"You were ze one who got in ze middle of our battle." Bijou huffed.

"Guys, quit fighting. It was an accident." Said a tiny human from atop the Mudkip's back... Wait, what?

"Great, just great! First I'm taken from home and now thanks to those attacks I'm hallucinating! I'm seeing a teeny-tiny human in front of me!" He ranted, seemingly forgetting about everyone there.

"You're not hallucinating, Drilbur. I'm real and before you ask: yes, I can understand you." Eve sighed as she got off Captain and hopped on the bed.

Still somewhat skeptical, Drilbur gave Eve a quick poke in the stomach. Confirming her not to be a figment of his imagination, he opened his mouth in surprise but closed it again.

"Good thing those attacks weren't so strong anyway or you guys would REALLY be in trouble!"

"Oh really? Then why did you end up fainting?" Clementine pointed out.

Drilbur made an odd choking noise. "Gaaah, weeell, you caught me of guard! That's why! If I had been ready for I would've given ya both an epic butt-whoopin'!"

"Oh yeah?! Time to prove it!" Captain exclaimed as he hopped on the bed.

"Don't!" Eve said getting in front of him to stop the Mudkip from making a scene.

"Eve, as much as I want to know what's going on, can you ask him what a Pokemon from the Unova region is doing in Hoenn?" Shawn said.

"Wait, I'm in Hoenn?!" Drilbur exclaimed in shock.

"You... didn't know?" Eve asked him slowly.

"No! Last thing I remember I was battling a Banette when suddenly some dude with a gun showed up behind it and shot me! Next thing I know I wake up in a cage! I busted out though!"

"Poachers..." Eve growled at the explanation and for a split second her hair flashed with light again.

Margie looked at the small human with slight interest. _'There it is again... What was that?'_

But this time she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Whoa... does your hair always do that?" Drilbur asked.

Eve blinked at the question. "Do what?"

"Light up like that!"

"Huh?"

"What is it Eve?" Adelaide asked in concern.

"He's saying my hair lit up. But that's crazy..." Eve said, running a hand through her long blonde locks.

"It's true, sweetie..." Margie spoke up. "The same thing happened during the battle earlier. Not just you; Captain glowed too."

"Really?" Captain asked with a tilt of his head.

Before she could respond a shadowy portal (Phantom Force) appeared in the room and a pair of Banette came through and grabbed Drilbur from behind.

"Hey, let me go!" Drilbur exclaimed as he got dragged in the portal.

"Oh no you don't!" Eve shouted as she grabbed on to the Ground-type's claws.

"Stay out of this, shrimpy!" Mocked the female Banette as she forcefully swatted her away with a hand. Luckily Clementine caught her before she fell off the bed.

"You're welcome." The Eevee said flatly.

"HELP!"

"Zip it you!" Hushed the male Banette. Shawn tried to grab them but all three as all three of them disappeared into the portal.

"No!" He exclaimed punching the bed in frustration.

"I'm getting Nurse Joy!" Adelaide said but before she left the room she saw Eve hop on Romeo's back as Margie was trying to open the window. "Eve what are you doing?"

"Romeo, Margie and I are going to look for Drilbur!" Eve responded with a surprising amount of determination.

The St. Mark's eyes widened in shock until Adelaide found her voice. "Are you insane? You can't go out there-!"

"Because I'm too small?" Eve finished the sentence. "I've survived this long with this height, I'm not letting it stop me now!"

Adelaide stopped in surprise with the young girl's vigor. Especially that she was now seeing the rainbow glow in her hair that happened for a moment; that and her green eyes looked more vibrant than usual.

"She's right, Mom." Shawn spoke up (after getting over the sight himself). "We don't have time to argue.

Seeing that she was outnumbered, Adelaide sighed in defeat. "Alright... Just please be careful, Eve."

"I will."

"Besides I'm sending back up with her!" He opened another Pokeball, out of which came a burst of light that formed into an Inkay.

"You called?" The Inkay said in a nasally male voice as he turned towards Shawn.

"Beethoven, I need you to join Eve here to look for a kidnapped Drilbur." Shawn explained to the Dark/Psychic type. When Beethoven saw who his trainer was referring too his beak gaped in shock.

"I get you might have questions but I'll explain later. Can you please help me?" Eve pleaded.

Shaking off the surprise, the Inkay floated towards her. "Not a problem, miss. Happy to help."

"Let's go!" The shrunken human announced as she and the three Pokemon flew out the window.

"Good luck, Eve..." Captain said quietly to himself.

But then he noticed Clementine was unnervingly close to him. "What?"

"Margie said that glowing phenomenon that happened to Eve also happened to you." Clementine said as she started smirk. "I must know more..."

The Mudkip gulped nervously. _'I REALLY don't like that look on her face!'_

...

"DRILBUR! DRILBUR DRILL!" Drilbur shouted as the burly poacher he escaped from earlier gave him a tranquilizer shot to knock him out.

"My client better pay me well after all the trouble this one Shiny put me through." The poacher grumbled as he threw the Mole Pokemon back in the cage. "You two stay in the truck and keep an eye on it."

"Banette! Bane!" The two Ghost-types saluted as they got into the trunk of the truck where the cage was. As the truck started to drive off, no one saw the Murkrow, Butterfree and Inkay flying above them.

"There he is! I see Drilbur!" Margie exclaimed, her Compound Eyes ability going to work.

"Margie, head back to the Pokemon Center! Lead the St. Marks or anyone else to where we are! The rest of us are going to try to break him out!" Eve said, still mounted on Romeo.

Margie nodded at the plan before flying away and Romeo and Beethoven dove towards the truck.

"Hey, those dopes followed us! Get 'em!" One Banette exclaimed as they prepared Shadow Balls.

"Allow me, my friends! Hypnosis!" Beethoven assured as the yellow circles on his body glowed a bright light on the two Ghost-types.

Since the two Banette had Cursed Body rather than Insomnia for an Ability the attack put them to sleep as the two Pokemon stealthily flew to the cage in the trunk.

"Drilbur! Are you ok?" Eve called out to him but Drilbur was already out cold.

"Something must have sent the poor fellow to Dream Land." Beethoven deduced.

"Well let's hurry and get him out of here!"

"Relax, Little Lady! I got this!" Romeo assured as he went over to the lock and pecked the inside a few times until the lock snapped open. "Badda bing, badda boom! It is open!"

"How did you do that?" Eve asked.

"A little lock picking trick that my old flock knew. No biggie!" The Murkrow bragged.

"For stealing?" She said flatly.

Romeo froze. "Uhhh..."

"We'll talk later."

The group tried to make a sneaky getaway, but it was at that moment the poacher checked his rear view mirror, only to see a Murkrow and Inkay trying to sneak away with his Drilbur. "What the-!? Hey!" He instantly ran around back and confronted the group. "Hold it right there, you little Rattata's!"

"Uh-oh, he spotted us!" Romeo gulped.

The poacher quickly noticed the two unconscious Banette. "Arceus above...! I knew I should have caught ones with Insomnia! Useless!" He quickly took out a Poke-Ball. "Zangoose! Get out here!" A blast of light shot out of the ball, before forming into a menacing looking Pokemon.

"Where do you punks thinks youse is going, eh?" The Zangoose growled.

"Allow me to handle this!" Beethoven volunteered. "Hypnosis!" The lights on his head began to glow again.

"Zangoose! Protect!" Zangoose held up its claws, forming a green barrier which shielded the Normal Types vision from the sleep inducing lights. "Crush Claw!" Its claws then glowed a dark purple, before slashing Beethoven, making him cry out before being thrown back into a tree.

"Romeo! Use Haze so we can escape!" Eve whispered.

"Roger, Little Miss." Romeo saluted, before breathing black smoke over the area.

"Aerial Ace!" Zangoose suddenly jumped out of the smoke with perfect accuracy, and slashed Romeo with its claw, making the Murkrow crash into the ground.

"Ack! Aerial Ace, an always hit move! No fair!" Romeo complained.

"We'll just have to fight, then!" Eve persuaded. "Use Wing Attack!"

"Roger!" Romeo flew forward, both wings extended out.

"Brick Break!" Zangoose raised its claw up and waited until the Murkrow was close before bringing it straight down on the bird Pokemons head, making it fall back into the dirt.

"Did you forget about me?" Beethoven suddenly flew over and used Tackle on the Zangoose, making it stagger back.

"Your a real pain in my kester, ya know that!?" Zangoose hissed.

"Brick Break!" The poacher commanded again, and Zangoose swung its claw, only for Beethoven to spin out of the way and grab Zangoose's arm, before suprprisingly lifting it into the air and slamming it into the ground.

"Oh, that must have hurt." Beethoven giggled. "Foul Play inflicts more damage the higher your power is, y'know."

"Why, you-!" Zangoose grabbed Beethoven and brought the little Pokemon up to his face. "Why don't I show you that power, then?"

"Oh dear..." Beethoven gulped.

But just then, Romeo hit the Zangoose in the back with wing Attack, making it drop the Inkay in shock.

"Crush Claw!" Zangoose roared angrily as it held up its claws and slashed at both Pokemon, only for both of them to fly out of the way.

"Here we go, Romeo!" Eve encouraged.

"Ready, Little Lady!" The Murkrow agreed.

As the two of them prepared themselves, Eve's hair for a fleeting moment gained the multicoloured aura from before once again, and Romeo gained a thin white veil.

"Dark Pulse!" Romeo fired its attack alongside Beethoven's Psybeam, both attacks hitting Zangoose head on and making it crash back with swirled eyes.

"Darnit!" The poacher growled as he returned his Zangoose. "Whatever! It doesn't matter! As long as I have that Drilbur then-!" He was cut off as Romeo and Beethoven swooped over to the unconscious Drilbur and picked it up, only for the poacher to see Eve on Romeo's back. "...Eh?" But the two Pokemon picked up the third before he could talk again. "H-Hold on a second! That was-!"

Just then a bolt of lightning hit him in the side like a taser, making him fall to the ground, twitching violently as a Magnemite appeared, using Thunder Wave.

"BZZT! CAPTURE SUCCESSFUL!" The Magnemite announced. "I DESERVE A RAISE! BZZT! MORE SWEET POKEBLOCKS!" Police cars quickly joined the little Pokemon, and surrounded the poacher.

"Waitwaitwaitwaitait!" The poacher pleaded as he was forced into the back of one of the cars. "Hold on! I have to tell you! There was this kid! A stupid little kid! On the back of a Murkrow! Tiny, I tell you! I gotta cpture something like that! C'mon! You gotta let me go!" The officers simply looked at each other.

"BZZT! CLEARLY DELLUSIONAL." Magnemite commented. "APPLYING THUNDERSHOCK THERAPY! BZZT!" The poahcer scramed as the police Pokemon zapped him once again.

 **Later...**

As Eve tried to save Captain from Clementine experimenting on him and Shawn giving Bijou a long overdue bath, Adelaide called Mr. Stone to describe what happened earlier.

"So... let me get this straight. Eve was glowing?" Mr. Stone said with a raised brow.

"Her hair was." Adelaide clarified. "I know it sounds crazy Mr. Stone but I saw it right in front of me! She was so determined to save that Shiny Drilbur that it happened for a few seconds and according to Eve's Butterfree and my son's Inkay it happens during battle too. At least that's what Eve translated, anyway..."

"Was Eve aware of this happening?"

"Not until that Drilbur pointed it out. I don't even think she can control when it happens..." Adelaide explained.

Mr. Stone looked pensive for moment. "Hmmm... I can't say I have a clue of what's going on but maybe I should call Professor Birch to examine Eve himself when you get to Fortree."

"That would be appreciated, thank you."

"MOM! I HAVE A BATHING EMERGENCY WITH BIJOU AGAIN!" She turned to see Shawn chasing a soapy Bijou around the lobby.

"Gotta go..." Adelaide said flatly before hanging up. ' _Seriously she doesn't mind getting different haircuts but baths are off the table?! That Furfrou is one big contradiction!'_

 **The next day...**

"Alright, is everyone ready to go?" Adelaide asked everyone.

"We're ready, Mom!"

"Yes, Mrs. St. Mark."

As the group made the to their truck they stopped to see Drilbur staring at them.

"Is something wrong Drilbur?" Eve asked from on top of Captain.

Drilbur started to timidly kick the dirt beneath him "Um... well... If you don't mind... maybe... Icancomewithyou!"

"A-Are you sure?" Eve asked in surprise. "I thought maybe Nurse Joy can find a way to send you back to Unova..."

"What, so the next yahoo can come after my sparkly butt?! No way! I feel safer with the tiny human who saved my life!"

Eve couldn't help but blush and smile at the complement.

"He wants to come along does he?" Shawn guessed.

"Yeah."

"Well tell him to hurry up and hop in!" Mrs. St. Mark laughed. "Don't want to keep your folks waiting!"

Drilbur grinned wildly as he and Captain hopped in the trunk with the other Pokemon. "You won't be disappointed! Maybe I can help with these two get whipped into shape!"

"Watch it, buster!" Captain yelled at Drilbur.

"Maybe we should teach you a lesson, you andouille..." Bijou (now groomed with a Star Trim) growled.

"Bijou, please show some decorum." Reina sighed at her daughter.

Eve couldn't help but sigh too. Between Drilbur and the whole hair debate, things in her life are going to get more interesting.

 **Andouille- twerp**

 **Well they're you have it! Also... I want an opinion: what's a good nickname for Drilbur? I've been trying to come up with one since I started this story and I got nothing good enough. Any ideas?**

 **Like what you see? Anything you wanna ask? Comment below and let me know! See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's another chapter for y'all! I'm so excited for Sun and Moon! Also... after various back and forths between starters I'm officially Team Rowlet! Who's your pick? Also I never realized how hard it is to avoid spoilers until now...**

"We've already apprehended the poacher that tried to smuggle that Shiny Drilbur out of Unova and as we speak we're making progress on getting his client list that he's been making trades with. Sorry you came all this way for nothing, Agent Ivory." A police officer said to the Interpol agent in front of him.

The woman in question looked somewhere in her late twenties, had a pale skin tone and had shining white hair that ever so slightly passed her shoulders. One would mistake her for being albino if it weren't for her blue eyes. She wore a black coat and pants that contrasted nicely with her already ashen appearance and a silver locket that had a Key Stone embeded on its cover.

She didn't look disappointed at the news; in fact she smiled. "He's caught and behind bars, that's what matters to me. Out of curiosity though, what happened to that Drilbur?"

"According to Nurse Joy, it decided to stay with the people who found it. They were the ones who reported the crime in the first place."

"That's good. Well, I better get going; I have another case here in Hoenn that needs my attention." Ivory said

"Well, good luck to you."

As Ivory walked out the station, she overheard two other cops having a conversation.

"That poacher still goin' on about that 'doll sized kid', even after Magnemite zapped him?"

"Yep. I tell ya, why do we always get the nutcases?"

Ivory's eyes widened slightly in surprise. _'Well, what do you know? Miss Eve Tanner was here and lent a hand on this case without them knowing. No pun intended but it is truly a small world...'_

The subject of her other case was finding the thief of the Omni Ball and the girl that unexpectedly got captured. But when the girl turned up alive, albeit shrunken, she was told by the Rustboro police (they've all been kept in the loop by Mr. Stone) to shift her focus to the stolen blueprints.

 _I've never met the gal, but I respect a person who doesn't let a "disability" stop them from doing anything._ Ivory smiled, subconsciously looking down at her left side.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Well... here we are everyone: Fortree City." Mrs. St. Mark said as she drove towards the entrance; treehouses visible from a distance. "How do you feel Eve?"

"Excited. Nervous. Maybe a little sick..." Eve answered from the trunk.

"If you puke on me, you're off my back." Captain said in a deadpan tone, which earned him a playful smack by his trainer.

"I'm not gonna puke. I'm just worried on how my parents would react to seeing me like... this." Eve said gesturing towards her body. "It's one thing seeing me on screen, but it's a whole other thing seeing me person. You saw how my mom reacted..."

"It'll be fine, sweetie. Your parents are going to be happy to see you no matter what." Margie comferted.

"Yeah but will they be fine with the rest of us?" The Shiny Drilbur, now named Monty, brought up. "You said you're technically not a trainer yet, so..."

"He's got a point Eve..." Captain said with slight worry.

"Don't worry, guys. I talked it over with my folks and since I told them you guys were the ones who kept me safe until we reached Rustboro, they were more than happy to let you guys stay with us."

"Phew! Well that's a relief, Little Lady!" Romeo said.

"Just promise me you won't steal anything when we get there, Romeo." The shrunken human begged slightly.

"Calm down! I promise I won't steal anything... other than a pretty girl's heart!"

"Unlikely..." Clementine droned as she received a glare from the Murkrow and chuckles from everyone else.

"Hey Eve, which way is your house?" Adelaide called out from the front.

"It's the tree with a house on top and a diner on the bottom! A Tropius sleeps right next to the place, you can't miss it!"

 **...**

Palmer the Tropius was napping as usual in his favorite spot by his master's diner (which was closed today). He was supposed to keep an eye out for his trainer's daughter who's returning today but the sun felt so nice on his leafy wings he couldn't help but doze off for five minutes...

"Palmer!"

"*Snort* Huh... what?" The Tropius snapped himself awake to see an unfamiliar red pickup truck parked in front of him. It may have been the sleepiness still in his eyes but he was pretty sure he saw a much smaller Eve in trunk with a bunch of other Pokemon.

"Well I'll be! Eve, thank the Alpha you're alright!" Palmer said as he trotted towards the truck, giving the tiny human a nuzzle. "I know ya can't hear me but your folks and I missed you so much!"

"I know Palmer; I missed everyone too!" Eve giggled as she hugged him back as best as she could.

Palmer chuckled a bit at her choice of words. "You know, if I didn't know any better I would've thought that you actually understood what I just said!"

"I did." She responded plainly.

Palmer's jaw hung open like a Magikarp's when she actually responded back.

"I know you have a lot of questions for me Palmer but can you gather everyone else first, please?"

"Uuhh... sure."

Palmer then threw his head pack and released a loud cry to alert the family.

"PIUUUUUUU!"

"Palmer, what's wrong? Did something happen?" A male voice called out from the treehouse above. Everyone looked up to see that Alan Tanner, Eve's father, coming to the porch.

"Um...Hello, dad..." Eve spoke up, rather nervously.

Alan looked around confused for a moment, then stared down, only to do a double take at the sight in remembrance. "E-Eve! Oh Arceus...Nicole! Nicole, come here!"

"What? Is it Eve!?" Nicole ran to the door, falling to her knees as she spotted her shrunken daughter, practically ignoring the group of Pokemon surrounding her. "Eve!? Oh, thank Arceus you're alright!" She looked like she wanted to hug her daughter, but unfortunately had to restrain herself, for fear of crushing her.

"Mom...I missed you so much..." Eve practically whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Eve!" There was a a clambering around nearby as Mackie came up close to her shrunken friend. "I'm so glad you're okay! I was really worried!"

"I'm okay, Mackie, I promise." Eve assured her.

Following behind Mackie were a Plusle and a Minun, who looked on in fascination. "Wow, she's really shrunken! That's funny!" The female Plusle commented.

"No, that's stupid!" The male Minun agreed. "It must be so annoying!"

"Oh, stop being so negative!" Plusle argued.

"What!? My point is valid! It's stupid! And...and...shut up!" Literal sparks flew between the two, unaware that Eve could hear their entire conversation.

"Let's go inside and talk over everything." Nicole suggested.

"Okay, but can everybody else come too?" Eve requested.

"Of course, everyone is welcome." That was all what was needed for the now large group of humans and Pokemon to enter the home, as everybody settled down and talked about the events that had unfurled, until late into the evening.

"Wow! So Eve can really understand what Pokemon are saying now?" Lilly said with wonder in her eyes.

"That's right, sis. It was a bit surprise aside from the size thing..." Eve explained to her little sister... who's now bigger than her. She couldn't help but sweat a little...

"Does... that mean you heard our argument, earlier?" Minun said meekly.

"Yep."

The two Cheering Pokemon turned blushed profusely.

"Well this is embarrassing..." Plusle muttered.

"I call it amazing!" Exclaimed Gilbert the Grumpig, looking like he was going to tear up. "After all these years, we can finally have a conversation!"

The shrunken girl couldn't help but smile as she realized this was true.

After a moment Adelaide got up from her chair. "Well it's nice to get to know you all but my son and I really need to check out our new home."

"Hey, is it okay if we go with them, Mom? We are going to be neighbors now..." Eve asked from the table.

Nicole contemplated for a moment; these people did bring her daughter home after all...

"Sure, why not?" She said with a smile.

 **Later...**

"Thanks again for helping us move, Uncle Luca." Shawn said to one of the moving men outside their treehouse.

"No problem, kiddo! Anything for you guys!" Luca bellowed a laughter as he pat his nephew on the back, almost knocking him over.

"Luca, careful!" Adelaide scolded. She then noticed a Poliwhirl helping move the smaller boxes up the spiral staircase along with the moving company's worker Machoke.

"When did you get a Poliwhirl?"

"Oh, he's not mine. That Poliwhirl lives in that pond behind this place. The little fella just got up helped us out."

"Huh... last time I was here that pond just had a couple Goldeen and Magikarp. It must've moved in afterwards."

"Maybe Eve can ask later!" Lilly exclaimed happily.

"Lillian..." Nicole warned her youngest daughter quietly as Eve (tucked away in Mackie's shirt pocket) was still not quite ready to be out and about.

Luckily Luca chalked it up as kid talk and shrugged it off. "Well I'm off! Hope you guys get settled in! Let's go, boys!"

"Machoke!" His worker Machoke cheered.

He then whispered to Adelaide. "You know if you need anything don't hesitate to call me, sis..."

"Thanks..."

After the workers drove off, the Tanners, Russos and St. Marks (Pokemon included) climbed the spiral stairs to check out the house and the Poliwhirl was right there waiting for them.

"Poliwhirl! Poliwhirl?" He greeted them.

"He's saying 'Welcome neighbors! Would you like a tour?" Eve translated, poking out of Mackie's pocket.

"That's nice of him." Mackie said; still impressed by her friends new ability.

"Poliwhirl?" The Water-type asked curiously as he pointed at Eve.

"Yes, I'm human and yes, I can understand you."

Everyone was silent for a moment, as much as Eve's Pokemon group and St. Marks were used to it and Lilly and Mackie were in awe by it, the other adults were a little... concerned by Eve's ability. It may not be a bad thing, far from it but...

"Poliwhirl!"

They snapped their attention back to the Poliwhirl leading them in.

"A house tour! Fancy!" Lilly approved giddily.

As they were going through the house no one noticed one of the boxes in the back started to open up.

"*Yawn!* That was the best 8 hour, post lunch nap I ever took!" Squeaked a little Dedenne.

After she rubbed her eyes she noticed that she was surrounded by boxes in an unfamiliar place.

"Uh oh..."

 **Later...**

After they left the St. Marks so they can get settled, the other families went to the Tanner's diner to celebrate Eve's return home.

"So what's going to happen now?" Mackie asked Eve as they ate at one of the booths as their Pokemon ate with them.

Eve sighed at the question. "Honestly... I don't know. All I can do is wait until Devon Corp finds a way to reverse this."

"Your speaking as if you've lost hope, Eve." Gilbert said as he came over with his bowl of food.

"I haven't, Gilbert... it's just..."

"Eve..."

The blonde turned her attention to Mackie who was suddenly looking sad and lowered her head. "T-This is all my fault... You wouldn't be shrunken if I hadn't made you come with me... I'm s-so sorry..."

Seeing her best friend take of her glasses start to tear up, Eve got up and ran to her. She then stood on the tips of her toes and wiped her tears.

"Mackie... this isn't your fault. None of us could've known this would happen... I'm not mad at you and I've never been mad at you. I just feel bad that your birthday ended on such a sour note..."

At that the purple haired girl couldn't take it anymore. "OOOH, EEEEVEEEE!"

She suddenly grabbed Eve and hugged her against her still wet cheek.

"M-Mackie! C-Choking! Not breathing!"

The Pokemon laughed at the heartwarmingly funny scene; even getting a chuckle out of Clementine.

"I would like to thank you all for taking care of Eve." Gilbert said to Eve's Pokemon.

"Well Eve actually saved my butt, old timer. So unlike these folks, I really can't take credit." Monty brought up almost guiltily.

"Well either way, I'm greatful. Palmer and I are happy to welcome you all into our kin."

"Awww~! Thanks Mr. Gilbert!" Margie thanked.

"Excuse me, Eve?"

They turned to see Mackie's father, Jay, come towards them.

"I-Is something wrong, Mr. Russo?" Eve asked as Mackie put her down.

"Nothing's wrong. I just got a call from Mr. Stone, he said he contacted Professor Birch to help me look over the effects the Omni Ball made to your body." He explained

Her eyes widened slightly. "Really?"

"Yes. He'll be arriving tomorrow afternoon."

"KIIIIIIIP?!"

Everyone turned to see Captain pass out on the floor.

"Oh, boy..." Eve sighed.

 **Hope this didn't take to long!**

 **Like what you see? Anything you wanna ask? Comment below and let me know! See ya!**

 **P. S. I still need a beta/consultant for my FateStay Night/Pokemon story if anyone's interested...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry that it's been a while. Writers block plus holidays plus Pokemon Moon is not the best combination. Hopefully this chapter is up to snuff with guys.**

It was already past midnight and Eve layed down on her bed wide awake. She barely took up any space anymore so her Pokemon were on the bed with her, sound asleep.

'I'm home... but it feels so different now...' Eve thought as she stared at the ceiling, which was even farther away than ever.

She then heard her bedroom door open and turned around to see her sister, clad in her pink Skitty pajamas, coming inside.

"Lilly?"

The 8-year old jumped at the sound of her voice. "I-I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Nah. I couldn't sleep." Eve answered. "What are you doing up so late?"

Lilly suddenly found the floor really interesting. "Well... I... um... just wanted to see if you ok..."

Eve couldn't help but smile a little. "Come here, sis. Careful not to wake the others."

The little brunette tiptoed quietly over to the bed and carefully sat down, trying hard not to wake the Pokemon.

Lilly then gently picked Eve up in her hands until she was eye level with her face. The size difference finally started sink in a little.

"Wow... um... this is a little freaky. My big sister is now my little sister."

"And my little sister is now my big sister..." Eve said, running her fingers through her sister's hand. "Oh the irony... Just promise me you won't use me as a toy for whatever reason."

"What? You know I don't really like dolls, Eve. Especially after the ...incident with Grandma's creepy Mr. Mime doll..."

Both girls shuddered for a moment before giggling quietly but then Lilly looked sad again.

"I was really scared when Mr. Russo said you disappeared..." Lilly whimpered. "I thought you were gone forever and the last thing I said to you was to bring me a dumb souvenir..."

"Shhh, it's okay, sis. I'm here now... And I'm fine."

Lilly didn't respond other than holding her sister closer to her cheek in a sort of hug, with Eve doing her best to hug back.

"Do you... *sniff* think Professor Birch can help you?" The 8 year old sniffled.

"I hope so Lilly... I sure hope so..."

"Do you... want to stay here for the night, sis?" Eve inquired.

Lilly started shifting nervously but was careful not to drop her her "big" sister. "R-Really? I don't want to accidentally hurt you in my sleep."

"Lil..." Eve sighed her sister's pet name as she put her hands on her nose; looking her straight in the eyes. "I'm still your big sister and I don't want you or anyone else treating me different because I'm smaller now. Until I'm normal again we're just gonna have to get used to this, ok?"

The youngest Tanner sibling stayed quiet for a moment but then nodded. "Ok..."

Eve gave her another smile and a warm hug on her nose. "See? That's my big-little sister..."

Lilly giggled at the word play. "Then I guess that makes you my little-big sister."

"Hehe, yeah... Well goodnight."

"Goodnight, Evie..."

As the two of them laid back down, Eve finally seemed to drift off into sleep. Unbeknownst to them Romeo (who was by the window) opened one of his eyes and smiled. Side effect to having Insomnia for an Ability: it makes you a pretty light sleeper. But he decided to pretend he was still sleeping so the girls could have their moment.

 _Awww, isn't that sweet?_ He thought.

 **The next day...**

"Whoa..."

"Holy Miltank..."

"I can't believe that happened to you Eve."

"They saw her already why do they act so enthralled?" Clementine droned from under a table watching the diner's staff surround the tiny human (with her parents nearby).

"Weren't you so enthralled by Eve's size you snatched her from me and Captain?" Margie commented.

"That was different. It was scientific curiosity."

The Butterfree didn't look convinced "Sure it was."

Monty was pretty unnerved by the Eevee's flat behavior. "...She always like this?"

"Pretty much..."

Eve was rubbing the back of her head nervously with the attention. Her folks realized she couldn't stay a secret from the Acacia Diner employees (and some regulars) so they decided to at least let them in on the situation, as long as they don't spread it to the rest of Fortree City.

"Honestly, I still don't believe it either... But at least it wasn't all bad, with the Pokemon I met." She said.

"Where is your little Mudkip friend, anyway?" Asked Lincoln, one of the cooks, noticing all her other Pokemon were around except for said Mudkip.

"You mean Captain? Well... "

 **Upstairs...**

"Maybe if I hide here for the rest of the day, Birch won't know I'm here! Brilliant plan!" Captain reasoned to himself as he hid under Eve's bed.

 **Back at the diner...**

"He's busy..." Eve said simply.

"TAILLOW!"

Everyone turned to the entrance to see a Taillow peck Romeo smack in the head before flying off. Then Mackie and Shawn, with their respective Pokemon (Even Shawn's Inkay was out) came by the diner seeing the Murkrow with swirls in his eyes.

"Murkrow..."

"What happened to Romeo?" Mackie asked picking him up.

"My guess? That Taillow didn't take to his flirting."

Mackie then turned to Minun on her left shoulder. "Minun, Oran Berry please!"

"Mai!" Minun squeaked as he dug in her backpack, pulled out a berry and gave it Mackie.

"Thank you! Here you go Romeo."

The Murkrow pecked at the berry and let the healing due it's job.

"Krow..." He thanked with embarrassment.

"What are you guys doing here, anyway?" Eve asked them.

"Well, I'm gonna take Shawn on a tour of our end of Fortree City and... I was wondering if you wanted to come along with us." Mackie said sheepishly.

"Can I?" Eve asked her parents hopefully. They turned to look at each other nervously.

"I don't know..." Nicole said.

"Please Mrs. Tanner!" Begged Mackie. "I promise won't let her out of my sight! She'll be in my pocket the whole time!"

"I promise too ma'am!" Shawn added in. Along with a chorus of cries from their Pokemon.

Alan put a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder and she gave a long sigh.

"Just promise me you'll be careful. And be back by 2 o'clock when the professor gets here." She smiled in defeat.

"Thanks Mom and Dad." Eve bowed gratefully.

 **...**

Eve was riding on Margie as they flew out of her bedroom window to where their friends were waiting for them.

"Well... I tried but there's no convincing Captain to come out of my room." Eve sighed.

"The poor dear..." Margie said as Eve hopped off her back and into Mackie's hand.

"Oh well... maybe he'll come another time." Shawn shrugged.

As Eve went into Mackie's pocket she noticed a familiar Poliwhirl behind Shawn.

"Hey, I remember you! What are you doing here?"

"Hoho! The boy's nice mother wanted to give me a break from helping them unpack! So she asked me to tag along!" Poliwhirl said in a jovial tone.

"Ze poor guy was helping Shawn'n maman all night. He nearly fell asleep standing up!" Bijou mentioned.

Poliwhirl rubbed the back of his head (?) sheepishly. "It's been so long since that house was occupied, I was just trying to neighborly!"

The group then made an up-and-down traverse (due to the nature of the elevated houses) throughout the city (which really was more like a tribal village if you took out the Pokemon Center) as they visited several shops and businesses, including the Secret Base Guild.

"What do you guys think of Fortree?" Eve asked her Pokemon.

"It's really lovely, sweetie!" Margie beamed. "I've never seen so many humans living among nature before!"

"Me neither! It's like you're livin' in the wild with us!" Monty said.

"It's ok, I suppose." Clementine said monotonously.

"And so many nice neighbors..." Romeo said before flying towards some Pidgeotto in a tree. "Well hello ladies~!

"Goodbye loser..." One of them said before they all flew off.

Romeo gaped but quickly shook it off. "Hmph! Their loss!"

Everyone giggled at the Murkrow's failed attempt at wooing the fairer sex.

"So where should we go next?" Eve asked Mackie.

"Well I was thinking maybe-" The purple haired girl stopped when she noticed someone missing from their group. "Where did Shawn go?"

Further down the road Shawn stared vacantly at the Fortree Police Station. Watching the police officers and their Growlithes going about their personal business as Bijou quietly went over to him and rubbed against his leg. Then two of them started to shed tears.

"Oh dear... They're having one of their moods again..." Beethoven remarked sadly.

Poliwhirl just stood by awkwardly, feeling both confused and concerned. "I'm sorry but... what's going on?"

"Let's just say that the St. Mark household lost someone special not too long ago..." The Inkay answered. "More than one actually..."

The Water-type remained silent as they continued to watch the two of them. And they weren't alone...

"Shawn?"

The black haired boy quickly wiped the tears in his eyes and turned around to see Mackie (and Eve still in her pocket) and the Pokemon standing right by him.

"Are you okay, dude?" Mackie asked in concern.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine..." Shawn stuttered.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Asked Eve nervously.

He shook his head. "Someday... just not today. So... where are we going next?"

Eve and Mackie frowned at the change of subject but decided to not push him.

"Well... I was thinking on visiting the Fortree Gym." The purplette said. "The Gym leader is a regular at the Acacia Diner so I thought we could tell her that Eve's ok?"

"Sounds good." Shawn agreed. "In that case, Eve, how about you come with me and see our end of the neighbourhood?"

"Oh, okay, that will be good." Eve agreed.

Keeping Eve in Mackie's pocket, the group journeyed to the other end of the city and began walking around aimlessly, Poliwhirl soon joining them after having been gratefully released from his unpacking duties. Eventually they circled back around and came to the entrance of the Fortree City Gym.

"Like I said earlier, Winona's a regular at the diner, so we see her quite often." Mackie explained as they came to the entrance.

 **...**

"Awww man! I was so close to getting that badge!" A trainer groaned as he walked out of the Gym.

"Well you almost had me! You just need a little more training." The Flying-type Gym Leader encouraged.

"Thanks Winona! I better head to the Pokemon Center now, see ya!"

As Winona waved goodbye to the trainer, she heard a familiar voice call to her.

"Winona!"

She turned to see Mackie Russo run towards her with an unfamiliar boy with equally unfamiliar Pokemon (aside from that Poliwhirl) in tow. Winona couldn't help but notice she was in much higher spirits ever since her friend went missing.

"Hello, Mackie! Who's your new friend? Another challenger?"

"Nah, this is Shawn St. Mark! He moved here from Kalos! Shawn, this is Winona Nagi, she's the Fortree City Gym Leader."

"Umm, nice to meet you ma'am." Shawn bowed in respect.

Winona giggled a little "Likewise. Anyway Mackenzie, you're in a good mood today. Wait a minute... did they?!"

The purple haired girl beamed a wide grin. "Yes! They found Eve!"

"Oh, thank the Alpha!" Winona exclaimed in relief but then looked confused. "Well... where is she?"

Mackie rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "...Can we talk privately?"

The Gym Leader now looked even more confused. "Sure... we can talk in the Gym."

She lead them into the Gym halls and made sure none of the staff was around.

"What's with the privacy? Is Eve alright?" Winona asked in concern.

"I'm fine, Winona! Just... different."

Winona jumped and looked around for the source of the voice, only to turn to back to Mackie taking a four-inch tall Eve out of her pocket.

"Holy..."

"Yeah... Wasn't expecting this to happen either." Eve said.

After explaining the story to her as much as se could, Winona nodded and smiled at the diminutive blond.

"Sounds like you had quite the adventure, Eve!" She praised.

Eve rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I wouldn't have gotten far without my Pokemon, though. Funnily enough they were the few things keeping me sane!"

"Well I don't doubt that!" Winona said as she looked down at her Pokemon noticing one of them was missing. "Hey... wasn't there a Murkrow with you too?"

Eve just facepalmed. "Oh no..."

 **...**

"Ladies~!" Romeo exclaimed to Winona's Pokemon flexing his wings in an attempt to show off. "Being some of the best flyers in all of Hoenn I'm sure you can tell if bad boys are worth your fancy!"

Skarmory, Pelipper, Swellow and Altaria just looked at the Murkrow funny before shouting...

"SECURITY!"

 **Later...**

"*Munch* *Munch* I may be in a new place but it does have AMAZING food!" Dedenne squealed as she ate another piece of cheese she swiped from the diner kitchen as she hid by the entrance, away from customers and staff.

Then she heard the bell on the door ring, signaling the door opening and hid behind a flower pot.

"We're back!" Mackie exclaimed as she and Shawn walked in.

"Hey guys! You might wanna get upstairs, Professor Birch is here!" Said Fiona, one of the waitresses.

"Really?!" Shawn exclaimed in surprise.

Eve gasped as well from Mackie's pocket.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" The violet haired girl cheered as all of them went upstairs to the Tanner household. They entered the living room to see a heavy set man with brown hair wearing a lab coat talking to Eve and Mackie's parents.

Seeing the kids and Pokemon come in he gave them a smile. "Well, hello there! I'm Professor Birch, now which one of you Eve Tanner?"

 **Well there you have it! Before I end it I'm gonna state that this story has like 3 or 4 chapters left. But this is only Book 1 of the Shrunken Trainer series (as stated in the summery) so I'm not retiring these characters once this story ends.**

 **Like what you see? Anything you wanna ask? Comment below and let me know! See ya!**

 **P.S. What was the best part of Sun and Moon to you? To me it was the story, I've never been so sucked in to a main game story before!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Uuuuuughhhhh! I didn't want to take sooooo loooong with this! But... real life got in the way. My grandma has early onset Alzheimer's (I think, what she has is kind of confusing so don't quote me on that) so taking care of her has kinda been my main priority. It's why I'm behind on ALL my stories and I don't like getting people's hopes up by using chapters as Author's Notes (I know you hate them too). So all my writing will be pretty slow.**

 **I hope you understand. Please enjoy this LONG overdue chapter.**

"Which one of you is Eve Tanner?" Professor Birch asked with a grin.

"Um... right here, Professor." Eve responded as she poked out of Mackie's pocket.

"I knew you were there, Miss Tanner." Birch said with a chuckle. "I just thought I'd make a joke."

Eve and her friends laughed slightly too as Mackie lowered her onto the coffee table.

"I'm sure you are aware that I've been informed of your situation by Mr. Stone and he wants me to see if there's any hope to reverse your little problem." The professor explained before looking slightly embarrassed. "Sorry. Poor choice of words."

"Do you think you can help my daughter, Professor?" Nicole questioned with hope laced in her voice.

"We'll never know unless we try! Now let's see..."

Birch then reached towards his large backpack on the ground and pulled out a laptop with an attachment used to read Pokeballs.

"Now, Eve when the Omni Ball caught you, did you feel anything in particular?"

"You mean other than fear? I guess I felt a tingling sensation... Like when your foot falls asleep but through my whole body. It wasn't painful or anything, just... weird."

Clementine nodded at the description. "That is accurate; especially when first captured. This feeling dulls over time."

Eve turned to Eevee with a raised brow. "Really? How do you know this?"

"I had a trainer before. He didn't suit my need and I didn't suit his." Clementine replied in a bored tone and a shrug.

"Mind filling us in, Eve?" Shawn asked.

"Clementine was just filling me in on how it feels for Pokemon to be in Pokeballs."

"So you really can understand Pokemon?" Birch asked in awe. "I thought only Empaths could understand Pokemon fluently. And this only happened after you shrunk?"

Eve nodded her head but still looked a little confused. "Empath? What's an Empath?"

"Oh, it's a name of a person who can understand Pokespeak. Like all other Potens, or Typers if you will, it's something that happens at birth; it can't just be learned. Are their any Potens in your family tree?" Professor Birch questioned the Tanner family with curiosity.

"I... don't think so. At least, not on my side of the family. Alan?" Nicole pondered before turning to her husband.

"I really can't say..." Alan shook his head.

The children in the room (minus Lilly who was still in school) looked at the adults in confusion, until Mackie finally voiced what they were thinking. "Um... what's a Potens?"

"It's a what we call humans who can perform feats almost similar to a Pokemon." Her father explained. "I'm sure you've heard of people with psychic powers or perhaps even Aura Guardians, well they're others than can do more than that." *

"Huh. Didn't know there was a term for that..." Mackie said thoughtfully.

Margie then gave Eve a nudge from behind. "Sweetie, tell them about your hair. It might mean something!"

Birch gave the two of them a smirk. "Looks like Butterfree wants you to say something."

"Well, it's about this time I was having a battle with... one of my Pokemon against Shawn's Furfrou, Margie and a few others noticed that for some reason my hair... glowed." The shrunken girl explained making sure not to mention Captain.

"Glowed? Are you sure?"

"It's true Professor. My son and I saw it ourselves." Adelaide assured as Shawn nodded in agreement.

"Wait, battle? You had a battle?!" Nicole freaked.

"I wasn't hurt! Honest! Besides, we stopped the battle halfway because we accidentally hurt Monty when he suddenly showed up!"

"Drilbur! Dril!" Monty nodded frantically.

"Look Mrs. Tanner..." Nicole turned to see Adelaide putting a hand on her shoulder. "I understand you are worried for your daughter. I was too at the beginning, but she really proved herself capable even before we came across her. Even if she does run into trouble, she has her Pokemon with her."

Nicole calmed down slightly, at that moment Adelaide thought it was best to not mention that Eve went after a poacher to save the Shiny Drilbur. She didn't like keeping secrets but one bombshell at a time.

"Anyway..." Birch spoke up once everyone calmed down. "I'm glad you brought this up, Eve. Whether or not it's a side effect of the Omni Ball, you really do have Typer blood or both or even neither, this needs to be looked at. Which is why I brought this laptop with a Pokeball reader on it; if you allow it I can capture you in this empty Pokeball so it can read your health similar to the machines found in a Pokemon Center. That way maybe we can be able to see if we can restore your normal size."

Eve visibly stiffened. _Me? In a Pokeball? Again?_

"Professor... I'm sure Mr. Stone informed you that the Omni Ball was specifically designed to 'capture' anything that wasn't a Pokemon, it was just too broad of a list. Can we even be sure Eve can be caught by a run of the mill Pokeball?" Mr. Russo expressed his doubts.

"I'm just theorizing; there's a chance it may not work at all. But like I said, it's Eve's choice."

Feeling nervous with all the eyes starting at her, Eve shuffled her as she kept her head down. "I-I don't know... My last experience with a Pokeball wasn't exactly pleasant..."

"What's there to think about? You wanted a solution and now your afraid to take it?" Clementine remarked bluntly.

"Clementine stop pressuring her! Give the the Little Lady time to think!" Romeo defended.

"Honestly... as harsh as that was, I think the Eevee's got a point. If this can help her it's worth the risk!" Monty brought up, willing to help Eve despite being new to their little group.

"But what if the Pokeball hurts her? Eve may be small but she's still a human!" Margie brought up like a concerned parent.

The four Pokemon kept going back and forth with their arguments; to everyone that wasn't Eve it sounded like a cluster of noise.

"Guys! Guys! Stop it!" The shrunken human exclaimed, promptly shutting them up. "I'm gonna do it."

"What?!"

"Am I scared? Yes, yes I am. But if this can help find out what the heck is wrong with me, I'll try it." Eve reasoned but then gave a smile. "But it's nice that you care. Even you Clementine."

"Don't think to much of it..." Clementine said with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

Professor Birch smiled at the display. She would make a great trainer, shrunken or not.

Eve took a deep breath as she faced the Pokeball in the slot. "Here goes..."

 _I wish Captain was here though..._ She thought sadly.

She then tapped the button and, to everyone's surprise, she was sucked in. It even made the typical shaking that happens when catching a Pokemon before making the final click.

Everyone gasped in shock at what transpired before Mr. Russo found his voice. "It actually worked?!"

After getting over the shock himself, Professor Birch looked through his laptop to check the data it was reading. "I-It seems like the Pokeball couldn't tell she was human; that's how she was captured. According to this, it's reading Eve as 'Unknown Normal-type Pokemon', it's amazing..."

He then rubbed his chin in thought. "If I remember correctly... Normal-type Potens are called Blanks and even among other Potens they are a rarity. Maybe their are Typers in her family, now let's see what else we can find..."

 **Meanwhile...**

After assuring himself that Eve will be fine Gilbert decided to go into her room to check on Captain. Using his psychic powers he found the little Mudkip still under Eve's bed.

"Is the professor gone yet?" Captain whispered.

"No, he's still studying Eve. Do you really think something like this was going to take five minutes?" The elder Grumpig said.

"I can hope, can't I?"

Gilbert sat down and looked at Captain in eyes. "Why are you so afraid of the Professor anyway? He's not a bad person is he?"

"What? No! Not at all! He's a good human; I'm not afraid of him! ... I'm afraid he's gonna take me away from Eve..." Captain responded with a sigh. "I waited so long to have a trainer, now that I've met such a great human who actually _wants_ me... I don't want it end."

"*Sigh* Look Captain... I read Eve's mind to see if she still scared despite putting on a brave face and what she thought was that she wished you were by her side. Maybe if you let Eve talk to the professor, he'll understand and let you stay. It's worth a try, right?"

Captain fell silent, pondering what to do.

 **Later...**

"Hey, I'm home!" Lilly said as she walked through the door and set her backpack on the floor.

"How was school, Lillian?" Alan asked.

"Same old, same old." She responded, noticing the amount of people in the living room, one of them being Hoenn's professor. "Are you Professor Birch?"

"I am." He said, quickly glancing at the youngest Tanner before looking back at his computer.

"Can you really help her?" Lilly asked with hope.

"...I'll do the best I can." Birch said with a smile but was nervous on the inside. _'I hope...'_

After nearly an hour of gathering data, Birch finally released Eve from the Pokeball. She materialized from the blue light that happens when trainers release Pokemon back into the wild.

"Are you feeling ok, Eve?" Nicole asked her daughter in concern.

"I'm... fine. I felt nervous at first but then it got boring after 10 minutes." Eve answered with a somewhat blank expression.

"Grumpig grum."

They turned to see Gilbert come back to the living but got a big surprise to see a certain Mudkip right behind him.

"C-Captain?!" Eve exclaimed both in shock and delight.

"Mudkip..." He responded back quietly. Eve said nothing but hopped off the table and onto Captain's head; giving him a very awkward hug.

Birch's eyes widened; despite Captain looking like any other Mudkip, he just instinctively _knew_.

"You... You're the Mudkip that ran away from my lab! I've been worried sick! Where have you been?!" He exclaimed not with anger but with joy.

Captain kept his head down so Eve spoke for him. "He's been with me... Captain found me on the Route to Mauville and he's been keeping me safe ever since. He didn't have to help me, especially after being rejected so many times, but he wanted to. All these Pokemon did and I'm lucky to call them my friends."

Her Pokemon group smiled at what Eve said; although Clementine blushed and refused to make eye contact and Monty looked embarrassed because he felt he didn't do much.

Birch smiles at the shrunken girl's speech. _'She would_ definitely _make a great trainer...'_

"Well Mud- er Captain, I feel like I should apologize to you. Ever since you ran away and I couldn't find you, I felt like I failed you as the one assigned to unite Starter with trainer. I'm very sorry..."

"Mudkip mud."

"He says apology accepted." Eve translated.

"Mudkip Mudkip Mud- Mudkip?"

Eve sighed as she turned back to the professor. "He's asking if that means he can stay with me."

Birch chuckled at the question. "I don't see why not."

Captain beamed at the response as Eve pat him on head. "But Professor... What about me? Is their anything you can do?"

"*Sigh* I'll have to look at the data more thoroughly. This is something we've never seen before. If it makes you feel any better I'll be in town the next few days as I go over this."

Eve gave another sigh. She didn't expect solving her condition wasn't going to be easy it still felt slightly disheartening.

...

As the humans started to eat their dinner the Pokemon were in a corner not only eating their food but congratulating Captain on showing up.

"I honestly didn't think you would show up, Cap. I expected you to keep hiding under the bed until the professor left." Romeo said honestly.

The Water-type gave the Murkrow a glare. "Yeah well, thank Gilbert for practically dragging me out of there. He reminded me that I gotta be there for my trainer when they need you."

"I'm not surprised~!/Yeah! Mr. Gilbert is really smart~!" Plusle and Minun sung praises as Gilbert looked sheepish.

"I'm not smart. I'm psychic. I just respond to whatever others are feeling." The Grumpig said.

"It's funny to me that you think of her as your trainer." Clementine spoke up. "Even though she is smaller and weaker then you, and hasn't captured you."

"Well, we all think of Eve as our trainer." Captain nodded.

"When did you assume I did?" The Eevee responded. "I only followed her because I was interested in her."

"Aw, quit joking. We're all practically a team now, right?" Romeo laughed.

Clementine fixed him with a cold glare. "Who said I was joking?" The Murkrow flinched at the response.

"So, now we just wait for the results, right?" Monty asked popping another food pellet in his mouth.

"Pretty much." Captain nodded.

"Hmmmm...that makes me think." Gilbert pondered. "What will you all do once we find out the results?"

"Huh? Whaddya mean?" Captain asked.

"Well, there are two main outcomes that can happen by the end of all this." Gilbert said. "The first, is that the process is irreversible. How would Eve and her family take that if that were the case? They'd be saddened, some of them might even be devastated, or angry, which could lead to more problems..."

"Ah, you're worrying too much! Eve and her family are tough!" Romeo waved it off.

"You don't know that." Gilbert responded. "The second outcome, is that she can be returned to normal. She'll most likely be given the choice if she wants to or not, and there's a strong possibility that if she returns to normal, she'd lose her ability to talk to us." That made several of the Pokémon flinch. "...Would you be alright with that?"

"Of course!" Captain responded before anyone else could. "Eve's our friend, no matter what!"

"I'd be gone." Everyone turned to Clementine as she spoke. "IF Eve returned to normal size, she'd be just the same as every other human. I'd lose all interest, so I'd leave, simple as that."

"Clementine!" Captain gasped. "You're saying that so casually? After everything we've been through!?"

"Yes." She responded simply. "I'm only with you all because of my interests. Don't assume I have any 'emotional attachment' or anything like that."

"So then, consider the other choice. Eve choosing to remain how she is now." Gilbert continued. "We'd have her the same...but how would her family and friends react? It's practically rejecting her old life in favour of us. It could almost be seen as her turning her back on humanity. How would they feel about that?"

"Th-They'd be fine with it of course!" Romeo was sweating nervously. "W-Wouldn't they?"

"Again...do you know that for sure?" Romeo shut his beak at Gilbert's words. "And these are the most basic outcomes...different feelings can lead people and Pokémon to do something they'll regret later on...it could be as drastic as someone dying in the end."

"D-D-Don't say something like that!" Monty shrieked.

Gilbert leaned forward. "All I'm saying is...no matter what results we get, and what choices are made...at least one person, or Pokémon...is going to be very unhappy."

The Pokémon fell silent, and looked down at the ground in thought.

 *** This is actually part of another story I'm doing so I thought why not use it here too. You gotta admit it's possible, right?**

 **Again, sorry updates will be really slow from here on in. But I still mean what I say before countless times: no matter how long it takes my stories will not die! So unless stated otherwise take the lack of updates as hiatuses.**

 **Like what you see? Anything you wanna ask? Comment below and let me know! See ya!**


End file.
